


End of the Road

by MyrJuhl



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Paedophilia, Road Trips, Twincest - Not Related, Underage Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances have been hard on Tom. The little tramp hitchhikes wherever opportunities and free car rides take him. His past is far from picture perfect and it’s a long time ago since he was a virgin in every aspect of life. He has no sexual preferences and doesn’t care about labels. He sleeps with strangers for money but has no pimp. After being kicked out of his home, he doesn’t stick around long enough for people to know him before he’s off to someplace else.</p><p>Tom is 15 years old.</p><p>On his way to live with his dad and go to a new school, the Goth loving emo kid Bill unexpectedly hooks up with Tom when their paths entwine. The young dreadlocked teen becomes the reason that Bill crosses many boundaries on his own journey willingly or not. Dangerous as well as good things happen around Tom constantly, and Bill is literally hanging on trying to keep the skin on his nose and other people’s dicks out of Tom’s arse... </p><p>Bill is 17 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot contributor: Bee Ta Baby. :)  
> Original plot written for another fandom but rewritten for TH fandom BIG BANG FIC Challenge # 5 
> 
> Betas: Inwë Saralondé & Alexcat :D

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Sitting quietly, Tom watched the interaction between his mother and the man she’d married five weeks ago... his seventh stepdad if he included those in between marriages. They were arguing. Hand gestures underlining the harsh words expressed between them.

Tom’s cheek was smarting. The guy had smacked him across the face, because Tom didn’t take shit from him and talked back when he tried to ‘raise’ Tom. Like he knew how to raise a kid other than ordering him around from his position in front of the television. It wasn’t the first time - there had been stepdad number one and two prior to number three. The other two had been the same types of arseholes. 

Every time his mother got herself a new husband, he would seem nice to Tom until he moved in. Usually, it didn’t take much time before they got irritated at Tom’s presence and started bothering him, beating him, and eventually his mother would divorce them. That didn’t refrain her from picking out the exact same brutal type of man the next time she yearned for a companion. Her previous husband had kicked Tom out from home just because ‘he didn’t like Tom’s face’. Tom didn’t have any other relatives nearby, and so he was left to become homeless for a while before he returned when his mother had gotten rid of the guy.

Why his mother ended up marrying these characters, Tom had no idea. Sex? Well, she needn’t marry them to get some. Even though she was his mother, Tom could appreciate that she was still a good looking woman. He snorted inwardly. She’d already threatened this guy with a divorce when he was done ‘parenting some sense’ into Tom the first time, and she was doing it again now albeit half-heartedly. 

Rolling his eyes, Tom slouched deeper into the worn out living room couch and spread his legs. His fingers drummed impatiently on top of his knees, until he decided they’d forgotten all about his presence. Then he got up and went for the door.

An arm struck out the second Tom was within reach and grabbed him painfully around one bicep. 

“Not so fast, young man!” his stepdad growled. “Get your arse upstairs and do your home work for a change.”

Tom frowned incredulously. Was this prick for real? Get serious! Tom was almost sixteen and hadn’t been to school the last half year. Practically a grown up. He bagged groceries down the local supermarket a few hours during the week to help his mother out with their tight money situation when there was no stepdad in the horizon. Not that it made any difference. This stepdad was unemployed – which the couple also fought about because he’d claimed that he had a job before they married. Suddenly, the man hadn’t and she was now supporting him, too, from her meagre salary as a hairdresser.

“Let go of him, Stephan,” his mother interrupted them tiredly. “Try and get along, would you? I have to go and do some shopping now. I see you around.” She put an arm around Tom’s neck and kissed the soft dreads adorning the top of his head. He usually kept his hair in a pony tail that he pulled out of the back of a cap. Baggy jeans and an oversized t-shirt concluded his preferable attire. He had a handful of those in his closet. Stuff he bought with his money or nicked from the mall. He’d never gotten caught in the act. He was too clever for them, even though his appearance should warn off the staff to keep an extra eye on him. Tom’s luck was that he was a handsome kid who didn’t really look like a shoplifter. But Tom lifted shops. It was practically a sport. And he knew nothing better than making his mother happy when he brought home dinner. He’d pretend he’d gotten it from the store manager when in fact he’d stolen it. He got away with it because, occasionally, the manager did give him freebies when customers forgot their purchases or things ran out of date.

Tom gave his mother a squeeze around the waist and took the opportunity to slip up the stairs.

“Yeah. And some _beer_!” he heard the man yell after his mother had already shut the door.

Falling on his bed, Tom glared at the wall. It was covered in wrestling posters, death metal bands, and anything else he could annoy the man with when he stuck his head in to check on Tom. Tom supposed he’d never given the men in his mother’s life a chance to connect with him. But he didn’t feel like he had to. He’d had a great dad once, but he disappeared one day when he was very young and his mother had never explained why he never came back; if he’d died or simply just taken off - bored with his life and maybe his own family. Tom didn’t believe that. He believed he’d just taken a break from life. That he was out there somewhere waiting for Tom to visit him and make his day a little brighter. And maybe make Tom’s brighter, too, in return.

Tom quickly blinked. He didn’t cry. Tears were for the weak. Getting up, he ignored the wetness on his cheeks, pretending they were caused by something else but feelings. Opening the window, Tom hatched up his pants and sat down along the window frame. Next to the window, a tree stood close enough for Tom to climb onto, grab his usual branch, and proceed to drop down expertly to the ground. Seconds later, he jogged down the street. His mother’s car was already gone, and Tom imagined he’d stay away at least till after supper. His mum would save something for him in the fridge. Hopefully, the argument between her and his stepdad would be over by then.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Aiming for a particular part of town where Tom felt accepted for who he was to a certain extent, he was already in a better mood.

“Hey kiddo,” he was greeted by a couple of men in an alley; amongst them Hansi and August. Tom neared them with a small nod, the potent well known stench of garbage and urine hitting his nose right away. 

“Hey,” Tom greeted them wryly. “What’s up?” he asked, looking away nevertheless.

“None of your business, kid,” Hansi said in that passive-aggressive way of his at addressing people.

“What’s that?” August asked as he bent his tall beefy body in Tom’s direction, touching his cheek a bit too sudden. 

Tom flinched reflexively and smacked away his hand. “Nothing. Just that horse’s arse joke of a stepdad using me as a punch bag.”

“Just say the word,” Hansi said. Tom shrugged not really caring if his stepdad got beaten up or not.

“Want some?” August asked shaking the bottle in his hand.

Tom eyed the label, but shook his head. In spite of his shitty day, he didn’t want to get drunk now.

“Your jaw working?” August then asked, his eyes glazing over in a familiar way, and Tom knew what he was going to ask the next.

Nevertheless, Tom narrowed his eyes and looked back at him questioningly. “Maybe...” he trailed off, pouting his full lips slightly.

“You short on cash, Tommy Boy?”

“Depends...” Tom answered with a slow bat of his long eyelashes.

“Suck my dick then. €10 all right?”

“Ten?” Tom snorted, immediately dropping the _come on_ expression, exchanging it for a calculating one instead. With August, it usually worked nowadays.

“All right, twenty,” August bid higher.

Tom nodded. He’d do it for twenty Euros. Quickly, August unzipped his pants, pulled out his cock, and Tom fell on his knees in front of him. He started sucking him right away, not wasting time making it better than absolutely minimum. Tom wasn’t a whore that way and August didn’t expect him to act like one. To Tom, August wasn’t gross to service and, what he proposed to Tom, never made him feel disgusted about what he did. It was easy money and the job usually never lasted more than five minutes. Today – four and a half, including the time it took him to pocket the money afterwards.

Hansi laughed when Tom spat out come on the ground and wiped his mouth.

“So how’s it going?” Tom asked, trying to sound cool around the tough men.

“Same old, but getting more dangerous,” August replied.

“How so?” Tom couldn’t help asking. He did see lots of dubious drug related activity around the place when he stuck around long enough, but he never felt threatened.

“The Bachman brothers are pushing our territory. Wanting in on our business,” Hansi elaborated. “Nothing you need to know about, kiddo.”

Well, Tom did indeed not want to know about that. He just asked to make a smooth transition from the blowjob. He made it his business to stay out of everybody’s way and didn’t want to get caught in anything pointing any kind of negative attention his way. He got enough of that at home as it were already. Grunting, Tom pulled out a crumbled pack of cigarettes from a side pocket of his pants and Hansi reached out to light the one he got out for him. Chuckling inwardly, Tom had never really figured out why these men were so gallant towards him besides the obvious. Sure, he looked cool in his thuggish clothes, had a soft mouth and a tight little arse, but why they tolerated him down here... Tom blew out some smoke. Well, that was one of the reasons why he liked coming here. They didn’t treat him like a kid and, to Tom that was like stroking his ego in the right direction.

“Gotta get to work soon. Got any food, Aggy?” Tom asked the big man. 

“Not today. Come by my place later tonight,” August offered, clasping the back of Tom’s skull with his large hand.

However, tonight Tom would be home, so he wouldn’t take him up on the offer. He had to get going if he was to make it on time, so he wasn’t going to stick around for long. After he left the alleyway, he began to walk towards the suburb where the supermarket was.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Due to rush hour, the buses didn’t run regularly, and Tom realised he’d be late if he didn’t catch one soon. Sighing, he supposed he’d have to hitch hike and grab a free ride. Pulling off his cap, he tossed his heavy dreads across one shoulder and hoped to catch someone’s attention.

It didn’t take long for a car to stop and Tom stepped closer, cocking his head in a certain way and the man behind the wheel smiled invitingly.

“Need a ride?”

“Yeah. Elbe Einkaufszentrum?”

“Sure. I’m heading in that direction.”

“Thanks,” Tom quickly stepped inside the vehicle and buckled up. 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” the man asked as he taxied back into traffic.

“Yeah. But we get off early on Fridays. I have to get to work now,” Tom lied on the fly.

“I have kids in school,” the man added.

Tom gave him a quick glance over, but his ride seemed to focus on the traffic and not Tom’s boyish charms. Cool. He might not have to ‘pay’ him for the ride. “High School?”

“Nah. Much smaller. Kindergarten and 2nd grade.”

They sat for a while not talking, then the man said, “Looks like it’s going to rain later tonight.”

“Hm. Hopefully the bus will be on time then,” Tom said. 

The man turned his head. “I could come a-and get you... if you’d like.”

Tom shrugged. “That’s cool. But my girlfriend will pick me up if I’m late.”

“Of course. Just...” the man rolled his wrist to indicate he’d had no dirty intentions when in fact that’s exactly what he’d had. Tom knew. He just didn’t care. Still, he looked back at him meeting the man’s eyes to let him get a good look at Tom’s own beautiful brown ones.

The man fumbled with his pocket all of a sudden and produced a few bills. “Here. Take these.”

Tom couldn’t help smiling. The guy was paying for his guilty thoughts even though he hadn’t done anything other than thinking them. Tom accepted the money, nevertheless. It was a strange world of give and take.

When they arrived at the parking lot, Tom got out and shut the door softly with no other words in parting. He wasn’t going to see this man again and quickly entered the store. Changing into a t-shirt uniform, he was ready to start work.

One of the check-out assistants looked oddly at Tom as he arranged his hair under his cap, but when didn’t they look at him strangely? Taking his place at the end of one of the other check outs, Tom bagged groceries for a while, dreaming about food and smiling sheepishly when his stomach growled. He stole a candy bar from a customer while bagging her stuff. She’d bought a handful, so he imagined she wouldn’t miss one. That satisfied his stomach for a while.

Suddenly, the store manager came out and went straight for him.

“Shit, Tom. I’ve been trying to get in touch with you.”

“I’ve been here for a while already, Mr. Meyfarth,” Tom said, but the man wasn’t hearing what he said. He had such a serious expression in his eyes that Tom instantly became apprehensive about what he was trying to tell him. 

Tom followed Mr. Meyfarth to his office and was asked to sit down. “Am I fired or something?” Tom asked.

“Gods, Tom. No.”

Tom rubbed his forehead and adjusted his cap uncomfortable as he looked at Mr. Meyfarth’s face trying to decipher his expression.

“Your mother... she was here earlier shopping.”

“So?” Tom interrupted, but his stomach instantly tightened painfully.

“Someone accidentally sped up in reverse and hit her with their car as she was loading her purchases into the trunk. She...”

Obviously, Mr. Meyfarth carried on talking, but Tom just stared at him as he heard him telling in details how his mother had died out there. Right outside the front of the store and nobody had bothered telling him when he came in two hours ago. Slowly, Tom got up.

“Want a lift home, Tom?” Mr. Meyfarth asked with genuine sorrow on his face now.

“Thanks,” Tom said quietly, stunned. 

As he stepped out of the office, his mind was full of static noise, pictures and memories, full blown hate, and a heartbreaking desperate sense of the fucking unfairness the world was throwing in his face. He willed himself not to cry. The wetness on his cheeks had to be sweat. He felt so hot he could almost self combust and it stressed him out. Adrenaline was shooting fireworks through his veins, making his body shake out of control.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

He didn’t remember when he collapsed in Mr. Meyfarth’s arms. He might vaguely remember being brought home in a daze by his worried boss, but the rest felt like a blur. At some point during the evening, the door to his room was opened with a loud bang that went like shock waves through his system.

“Get up from there. I SAID, GET UP!” 

Tom tried to do as his stepdad said, but it felt like walking through water. His limbs were so heavy and it was difficult to make his body respond to the commands his brain was sending to it. Finally, he opened his eyes and saw his stepdad’s face hovering over him. Tom rolled to the other side of the bed and tumbled out. 

“I want you out you little punk. You hear?”

Tom stared at him. “But mum is dead,” he said.

“ _But mum is dead,_ ” he mocked Tom. “I would know, wouldn’t I? I went to fucking identify her.” Closing in on Tom, the teen jumped back onto the bed and further towards the window.

“I want you out. I don’t need a fucking kid cluttering up my life. You’re old enough to take care of yourself.”

“I’m fifteen!” Tom objected. He still needed the safety net of a home no matter how mature he considered himself, but his stepdad only laughed sarcastically. Christ, Tom lived here! Had been living here longer than him. This was his home. His mother had just died. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Do I have to throw you out myself? Huh? Tom?” The man neared Tom who fled out the window and leapt onto his trusted branch. The last thing he needed was a repeat of the beatings he’d gotten earlier that day. Earlier - when his mum had still been alive. Tom squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to cry now. He’d postpone his grief to a time when he could afford it. Right now, he had to prioritise other things.

Sliding down the tree, he stumbled to the ground and sat down to wait. Monitoring the windows for several hours, he let his brain go of any other thoughts but planning what to do now, and what things to bring with him. He couldn’t bring a lot with him so he had to be very selective about which items he did pick.

Finally, the lights went out, indicating that his stepdad had decided to go to bed. Hearing the sound of the front door being locked, made Tom snort. The window was still open, so obviously the man’d forgotten about that. Slowly, Tom crawled back up the tree and with stealth returned to his room to soundlessly gather the things he’d planned all evening. Putting belongings he needed or didn’t want to part with into a duffle bag, he was ready to leave his childhood home. 

“Bye mum,” he whispered, before he disappeared the same way he entered. There was only one person he could turn to now, and tonight he’d do just that. Quickly, his feet took him in the direction back towards the alleyway. August’s address wasn’t that far away from the area and, having been there several times before when Tom hadn’t been able to live at home, he found it. Exhausted and hungry he was let into the apartment by the owner.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

“Sweet...” August grunted on the bed, admiring the smooth tight backside he’d just enjoyed. He grinned at Tom who wordlessly pulled his jeans back up and stuck out his hand. The man gave the teen several bills that Tom stuffed in his pocket. August had come through and given him shelter and a shoulder to cry on last night when he’d been overwhelmed by sorrow and tiredness. This morning, however, Tom had repaid August the only way he knew how, and that August would give him that much money, Tom was grateful knowing he’d need them soon. He wanted to leave right away though. He didn’t feel so safe now that his mind was clearer and he was set on getting a head start on his journey. He was going to find his father. He was his only relative and, right now, Tom felt keenly that his father had to be out there. He had to feel that Tom needed him.

Glancing back at August, Tom waved with a small smile. August smirked. 

“Take care, Tom. Stick around, all right?”

Tom snorted. Yeah, right. August might be kind to Tom, but he wasn’t a saint and certainly not a person one would want to stick around for too long in quarters such as these.

“Grab an umbrella on your way out, kid. It’s raining,” August said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Tom obeyed. It did rain and he hadn’t a jacket that could withstand the wet element. With his young heart filled with hope, he left August’s place.

Jumping noisily down the staircase, his long dreads bounced around his impish face, Tom sauntered back into the street life. Continuing directly to the diner across the street, he bought himself a sandwich paid with some of his quickly earned money. As promised, August had fed him last night, but he was just as hungry this morning as he had been all of yesterday. He then went outside to eat his food under August’s umbrella. He saw a couple of guys resembling the Bachman brothers enter the building he’d left minutes prior, and he followed the action intensely with his eyes. His survival instinct told him it had been wise to leave August’s place as soon as possible, and it didn’t take long before he heard some gun shots. August sure had a different kind of company now than the one he’d enjoyed with Tom. A few frightened screams were heard here and there, but Tom wasn’t really fazed by it. He knew what had happened. Someone had died up there just now. If August was the unlucky one, Tom couldn’t afford being involved in a murder. Soon the place would be swamped with cops, and Tom could risk that someone knew he paid the guy frequent visits for a handful of money. Besides, everyone knew from watching TV documents that your DNA would probably be all over the place up there, incriminating you by default.

Tom ran before the Bachman brothers came out again and maybe saw him. Looking for his dad had moved back several points in his priority schedule. Now he just had to get the hell away from there fast and lay low for a while before moving on.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

“Your father will expect your call when you arrive at the bus station, Bill,” his mother said, smoothing out her son’s carefully gelled spiky hair.

Craning his neck to avoid getting his coif ruined, Bill responded, “Yeah, well, Dad and I agreed I could have a few days to myself so he needn’t interrupt his office time just to pick me up.”

“You’ll need the keys...”

“I can manage, mum. I already have keys. And Mr. Salmon will answer the door anyway.”

“Mr. Sallmann, Bill. He’s not... a fish,” his mother ended lamely.

Bill grinned at her, and she smiled, too. Bill’s dad was a very rich and very successful business man with a butler and a housekeeper. Occasionally, there was a maid, too. Hmmm. There also was a chauffeur, but he was usually brought along on the job having side chores there as well. What Bill knew wasn’t in the house, though, was female company. Bill’s dad seemed to have forgotten all about dating after his divorce in favour of work – which had lead to the divorce in the first place. Bill thought that was sad, but then again, his mother hadn’t found a new husband either, so maybe neither of them was cut out for marriage. So in that sense, Bill was probably lucky to have even been conceived.

“Look, I’m going to have a great time there. Don’t worry, mum.”

“Oh...” His mother looked taken aback. Although Bill’s parents had been divorced for years, she still didn’t really comprehend that Bill thought of his father’s mansion like house just as much as home as he did hers. Also, she mothered him more than his father would ever dream of. Bill was perfectly capable of travelling by bus and train by himself, and yet she always wanted to drive the approximately three hundred kilometres to bring him there to make sure he’d arrive safely. Of course, Bill appreciated the concern, but he was seventeen now and didn’t really find it cute anymore. Bill wanted to take the journey on his own and get an experience out of it. 

Bill’s school had had to shut down. It turned out that the ceiling of the entire school was made of asbestos sheets and it would take months to replace them with new non toxic ones. Bill had chosen the sudden free time granted all students to find new schools to move in with his father and go to school there. All of his school friends were already scattered elsewhere to accommodate their own educational needs, so it would be a bore to stick around here. His mother was very disappointed about his decision, but Bill had reached an age where he wasn’t as connected to her as he used to be. He felt a bigger need to stay with his father for a while. She would just have to get over it.

“I’d better be going. The weather forecast promised rain.” 

“Well.” His mother shook her head, indicating ‘there was nothing left she could do’, and Bill smiled. 

“I’ll be fine. Am I usually not fine?” Bill asked her, knowing his use of makeup worried her. She’d even asked him at one time if he was insecure being a boy, and he had laughed because he was so far from feeling like a girl he could possibly go. No, he wasn’t insecure being a boy; in fact, he was gay. He just liked the way he looked in makeup.

“I know you are, darling. It’s just that sometimes people think you’re more fragile than you are.” Then she kissed his cheek, and that was Bill’s cue to leave.

Yeah, he knew he looked a bit like a girl in his Goth clothes, but he thought it looked cool combining his clothes with using makeup. It shouldn’t make him less masculine, and if anybody thought so, well, fuck them. Bill pulled his duffle bag over his shoulder and started marching towards the bus stop.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 


	2. Chapter 2

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

“Fucked up weather,” Tom grumbled, as he shuffled towards the bus stop late in the afternoon. He’d been on his feet all day, debating back and forth what his best options were and he hadn’t really gotten anywhere remotely far away. Only now, he’d finally decided what to do as he headed for the first bus stop in the direction of his route. He was partially protected from the wet masses by his umbrella, but most of his clothes were soaked. As he reached the stop sign, he noticed another person standing there waiting for the bus, too. At first, their sharp facial features and soft fringy Manga haircut spoke of oriental origins. In fact, the whole emo package was very pleasing to his eyes, Tom remarked dispassionately. But the kohl rimmed shape of the eyes didn’t quite convince him. Caucasian then. Boy or girl? Tom couldn’t tell for sure, but he chanced this was a boy because the person was quite tall. 

The boy looked like a student in spite of his gothic dress code. Everything Tom wasn’t. Ducking his head, Tom didn’t want to make conversation with smart people. He hated when they began to figure out what kind of person Tom was. It wasn’t their business in the first place. But not talking at all probably couldn’t be avoided when there was only the two of them waiting in the rain for the bus to come. Nevertheless, Tom couldn’t help darting looks at him anyhow, because the guy only had one of those ridiculous newspapers for free that cluttered all the bus stops now a days lifted over his head. It surely wouldn’t shelter him from the rain much longer. Any second now and it would collapse.

Tom briefly wondered where the bus shelter had gone to if there had ever been one. He’d never taken the bus from this part of town; not that he ever took the bus anywhere regularly. But he had the money and for a change, he didn’t mind this kind of transportation. 

The other boy was thoroughly soaked. The long black fringes poked out from under his hood, dripping with rainwater and pulling a black line in the corner of one of his eyes from his makeup. Tom knew he had to offer him to share the ridiculous orange broken umbrella August had given to him. Anything else would be selfish. The world was full of people who had enough in themselves - Tom belonged to that group a hundred and ten percent, but somehow the situation spoke to a kind streak he hadn’t touched for a while in his young life. Clearing his throat, he asked, “Hey? Wanna share my umbrella?”

Nodding wordlessly, the student kid dumped his newspaper in the wastebasket with a grateful smile, where after they stood sharing the same space; waiting for the bus. 

When the bus still hadn’t shown twenty minutes later, Tom decided to address him since the silence was getting on his already jumpy nerves. “When was the bus supposed to departure?”

His companion looked at Tom. "Well, I’ve waited ages. They must have skipped the last one. It’s usually every twenty minutes."

"I don't really know about bus departures. I don’t usually do buses. Cost too much money." Tom paused. Then he continued, “How long have you waited?” It was not that he really cared, as the bus obviously wasn’t coming. At this point, however, he was bored to tears and had decided to make conversation. Normally, he would just have moved on in another direction, but the shooting incident had changed a lot of his plans. He’d get around to finding his dad soon enough, but right now, he just wanted to get away. 

“More than half an hour. In the rain.”

“Fuck!” Tom exclaimed, with a purring quality to his voice. It wasn’t as if he would actually spend precious money on the fare, but he hoped he could pay the chauffeur with a blow job for a few stops. Passengers watching or not mattered nothing to Tom, if it got him a free ride.

"They usually don’t skip,” the brunet argumented, his brown eyes scrutinising Tom. “I’m Bill.”

“Tom. Hi. Tall, huh?”

Bill smiled and shrugged. It was obvious.

Looking around the sparsely populated area, Tom wondered what this Bill dude was doing here. It was Saturday so no school. He was looking good enough to make quite a few Euros if he cared to suck off strangers. It didn’t seem likely that he was getting home from school or work from this place. But then again, what did Tom know about other people’s transportation habits? 

Before Tom could continue that train of thought, he shrugged not really caring. Then he saw car lights ahead coming towards them. Automatically putting a dazzling smile on his sweet young face, he cocked a sharp hipbone, and flicked his thumb ready to demonstrate he was hoping for a ride. The car actually stopped with an eager screech and, as Tom dropped the pathetically wet umbrella to the ground, the car window rolled down slowly, electrically. Tom walked the few feet of distance between him and his target and leaned in over the window, making sure his body was stretched and visible to the man sitting behind the wheel's view. In spite of its size, his wet t-shirt clung to his ribcage, exposing how small his proportions were, how soft and inviting the skin stretched across his collarbones. But especially how tight his little arse was, poking into the air in that provocative position.

"You have space for the two of us?" Tom asked in a sweet little voice, knowing the effect his long lashed, beautiful brown eyes had on any individual, men as well as women.

"No problem," the man replied, flicking a quick look to Tom and then Bill to try and establish their gender. Not finding boobs didn’t seem to be a problem. 

Looking up, Tom signalled to the brunet's freezing form. "Well, are you coming or growing roots?" he asked with a smirk.

Taking a quick decision, Bill decided to accept the offered ride. The bus was not coming, and Tom seemed like an easy going character. Walking towards the car, he then slipped into the back seat, and left the front for his travel companion. Tom’s actions just now had shocked Bill for certain, but he felt drawn to the scenery nevertheless. He had no doubt that Tom had skills Bill could only dream about. Bill knew about con-artists and he was amazed he was even sitting in this car witnessing everything. Tom was definitely not from Bill’s usual social circuit. He was the bad kind of kid. The thrilling kind, and Bill secretly admired him but that was all. He was also a little frightened about the situation. What had he gotten himself into?

Once they were in motion, Bill let his mind wander for a moment, allowing the gentle rocking motion of the car to lull him.

“Sorry about messing up your seats,” he heard Tom murmur.   
“I’m not worrying about you messing up my seats, kid.”

Bill was brought back to the moment, when he noticed the subtle movement of shoulder, the almost imperceptible slide as the boy moved closer, then... wait... wait... there it was. The subtle gasp as Tom lightly stroked the driver’s thigh, down between the legs, and then over the zipper covered cock, and Bill knew what the kid was up to.

A slight jerking motion of the vehicle indicated Tom’s victim’s distracted mind; his inattention as Tom’s head disappeared below the seat back, then the rasp of metal upon metal as the fastener was lowered.

Not knowing what to think, Bill spoke to Tom, “Have him pull over before we crash. I didn’t sign up to be caught doing this,” Bill whispered towards the two people in front of him, not wanting to break the woven spell of lust, Tom had so painstakingly created. Thinking that Tom was trying to earn a bit of money, made Bill feel very uncomfortable, but flushed just the same. This was very much like watching a porn movie, just uncomfortably blunt, plus the fact that the driver had no scruples taking a blowjob from someone so young, grossed him out. It didn’t matter to Bill that Tom had solicited the man first. 

When the vehicle lurched and jostled slightly, then stopped, Bill slowly unbuckled his belt and leaned over the cushioned back, watching as Tom licked the driver’s thick shaft. He didn’t really want to watch but it was a bit like a traffic accident: it was impossible to look away. 

Bill wondered what made Tom offer doing it so willingly. The driver wasn’t even that attractive. Suddenly, the man began pumping his hips and Tom gagged just slightly. Alarmed, Bill looked at the man to find that he didn’t care one bit about the tender throat he blocked with his cock. The man came shortly after with much grunting and grabbed Tom’s hair firmly as he finished off. Then he let go of him, almost pushing his head away.

Wiping his mouth, Tom sneered, “Swine.”

“And then some. Crawl on the back seat to your little girlfriend. How nice of you to save her from doing it. Still, I don’t want you sitting here up front.”

Smirking, Tom did as the man said, and Bill looked incredulously at the dread head, trying to signal to him that he’d appreciate if they got the hell out if the car instead.

“I’m not a girl!” he objected.

“Don’t worry about it, Bill. We paid for the ride now. Let’s take it as far as it goes,” Tom whispered in his ear. Tom didn’t panic too much when the driver got rough during the blowjob. They did just as often as not, so Tom expected it, and was indifferent when they didn’t.

The car was moving and the boys sat quietly next to each other as they moved farther away from the city; farther away than Tom had hoped for so he was in a good mood. He didn’t really care where he went. Momentarily, he had no destination, so he might as well travel along as far as Bill was headed. It mattered nothing to him. He didn’t have a clue where to look for his father anyway, so when he decided to actually look for him, well... time would tell.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

An hour later, the man tossed them out on the main street of the town they’d come to without further ado. The rain had stopped, and it was getting darker. Their clammy clothes made them shiver in the cool summer breeze.

“Did he pay you?” Bill asked.

Tom smirked. “Ten.”

At first Bill was appalled, ten Euros for a blowjob? What kind of shit was that? Who the hell was this kid? Did he think of himself so cheaply? But realisation dawned slowly, forestalling any comments from the brunet. Tom and his magical mouth had just gotten them about thirty kilometres further into their... destination? Travel? Whatever you called it, they were that much further along. Bill wasn’t so worried that he was off course. He wasn’t supposed to be at his father’s anytime soon and, a bit of adventure with Tom until he was supposed to be, suddenly seemed attractive. Deciding a simple bit of gratitude was in order; Bill nodded, smiled, and showed his acceptance. “Thanks, Tom.” 

Although Bill’s father was well off, Bill himself didn’t have much cash on his person right now; he did have credit card, but he wasn’t keen on bringing that up until it was absolutely necessary. Bill had earned some extra cash helping students in art class, even if it had only sustained him with smokes and an occasional trip to the movies with his friends. Bill would never sleep with strangers for money, but he saw the potential in the way Tom did it, although he thought it was bordering on dangerous. 

The boys surveyed their surroundings finding the town they were in to be small and a bit run-down.

Tom let his duffle bag fall to the ground. “What a shitty place. Imagining actually living here?” he asked Bill who nodded.

Turning, Tom saw a hotel of some sort across the street. “Got any money?” he asked.

“Uh... a bit. Not much. Why?” Bill asked.

“Maybe we can bum some food if we offer our services,” Tom suggested, wanting to stretch the money he had as far as he could.

Bill’s eyes turned huge and Tom realised what he’d said had sounded like and quickly added, “Not that kind if service, Bill.”

Letting go of a kept breath, Bill laughed relieved. “How so... Oh, we could offer to do the dishes? I have to admit that I don’t have much experience with this.”

“Don’t sweat it. I have. I’ll do the talking,” Tom said confidently.

Agreeing with mutual nods that they were going to do this, the boys crossed the street and went inside the establishment to present their request to wash dishes. They were hired immediately and spent the evening helping out around the place.

Tom was positively surprised by Bill’s attitude and mighty pleased to find that his companion accepted things in stride like Tom did; improvising on the spot to make the best of the situation. Tom hadn’t anticipated a travelling partner. In his mind, he’d imagined he’d venture into the world on his own until he would find his father sort of automatically. But now that Bill was here, he realised that he liked his company and in truth – he felt a little better about his life. 

That Bill had offered to wash to help _their_ financial status right now, meant that Tom could count on him even though they hadn’t known each other for long. By inviting Bill to join him in the car, Bill was now a part of Tom’s journey. He didn’t know where Bill was heading yet, but for as long as they went the same way, Tom was cool. Washing dishes was the sort of a foundation where they could meet in terms of basic survival. However, Tom would never expect Bill to blow drivers.

To Tom, sucking off men wasn’t exactly a call, and Tom just happened to be good at the technique because that’s all there was to it. How he even started doing it seemed a little vague by now, but it happened right after stepdad number four. Tom had demonstratively stayed away from the house for a few days. His mother had thrown out the guy and Tom nursed his latest bruises visiting the alley. August had offered him his hospitality ‘for a small fee’. When Tom had declared he had no money, August had bluntly told him he could suck his dick or let him fuck his arse. Tom agreed to do both and August let him stay. Sometimes he would even pay Tom for his favours. Ever since then, Tom had continued to suck off the man, and he hadn’t stopped there. He’d sucked off a teacher once, and he gave hand or blow jobs for a free ride if it served his purpose. If they chose to pay him, well fine. Tom gladly took the money.

However, sometimes he caught himself liking the taste of cock if the man was clean enough, like August. But he’d never admitted that to anybody. Nor that the way he moaned not always was an act, but... stopping his thoughts, Tom realised he’d spaced out as he stood with his hands buried in hot water. Masses of dirty china stood in wobbling stacks on the kitchen counter behind him. Busy night. Who would have thought with a joint like this?

Bill was standing next to him, sighing. “I suppose this wasn’t my best idea so far. I had no idea we’d be at it for so long,” Bill said, the hot water making him wince.

“Maybe not,” Tom said, “but we’ll get a nice pay out of this.”

 

At eleven in the evening, they were finally done. Despite they had a coughing dishwasher at their disposal; they were done faster by hand, as it took the machine one and a half hour to do one load.

Exhausted they received their pay, a couple of plates with a selection of leftovers, and the offer to share a room.

“Couldn’t get it booked, and I’m sure you can use a good night’s sleep,” the manager said.

Tom nodded with a smile. There was no hint of sexual favours in the man’s kindness, and so he grabbed the offer without hesitation. Bill just went after him, tired to the bone and grateful for a place to sleep. Quickly, they undressed.

Only then did Bill realise that there was only one bed, and that they would have to share it. 

“Um...” he hesitated, daring a look in Tom’s direction. 

Catching Bill’s discomfort, Tom snorted. “Look, even if you do look like a girl, I’m not gonna hit on you. People hit on me.”

“Right. Fine,” Bill said. Well, he was used to people hitting on him, too, no matter if they thought he was a girl or a boy.

“Okay,” Bill grinned embarrassed. “Stupid of me even if you were, I mean, but you’re not and... I’m not either.”

“Who gives a fuck? Just go to sleep, Bill,” Tom said, already tired of the topic.

Bill put in his charger to perk up the phone battery before he went to his side of the bed. Actually, it was too small to comfortably fit two teenage boys, so they’d have to make the best of it.

Several times during the night, Bill had to steal the comforter. Tom seemed to hoard most of it every time Bill had fallen to sleep.

In the end, he decided to curl around Tom or else he wouldn’t get any sleep at all. Miraculously, Tom stopped stealing their duvet and stayed quiet for the rest of the night.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

The next morning, Bill awoke feeling eyes in the back of his neck. He must have disentangled himself from Tom at some point, but that was fine. His arm felt a bit numb from lying on the side for too long. 

“You awake?” Tom asked. 

“Yeah. You?” Bill asked back with a smile.

“No.”

Bill chuckled. “Wake up then.”

Tom sighed and sat up ruffling his dreads which stood in every direction. They smelled faintly, and he needed a shower. The rain and the smells from the dish washing yesterday were far from appealing right now.

Standing, Bill reached over his head, pulling his arms high. 

Tom couldn’t help letting his eyes glance over Bill’s slight frame as he stood there stretching. In spite of being extremely skinny, Tom thought he was a good looking kid. Out of his clothes and without makeup, Tom still thought Bill looked a bit like a girl, but less than yesterday, he supposed he’d gotten used to it. When Bill looked over at him, Tom quickly averted his eyes. He wasn’t seriously checking out the other boy, and didn’t want Bill to think he did.

“Want to take a shower first?”

“Yeah. I probably smell.”

“I didn’t say that,” Bill protested.

“No, but you probably thought it.”

Bill smiled. “Yeah. I did think it.”

Tom smiled back and got out of bed and marched to the small bathroom.

“Fuck there isn’t a shower!”

“Didn’t you notice that yesterday?”

“Why?”

“Well. I used the bath room before I went to bed and noticed.”

“ _Well_ I didn’t piss or anything before I went to bed. I didn’t even brush my teeth,” Tom responded.

“Okay. Thanks, for telling me,” Bill replied frowning. Perhaps Tom was a little bit weird after all. Who sucked off strangers in the blink of an eye anyway? Shaking his head, Bill decided it was pointless to dwell upon it too much. 

Tom was back shortly after, and he smelled freshly washed, and his hair was gathered in a towel.

“You used the sink?” Bill asked pointing to the towel.

Tom deadpanned, “No, I just stuck my head in the toilet and flushed. Feels almost like a shower.”

Bill laughed. “Oh, I definitely have to try that!” 

When both boys were ready to leave the room, they went downstairs and were met by the manager. In his hand was a plastic bag and he motioned towards them, “I got some left-over from last night. Nothing in here will spoil anytime soon, so it’ll travel easy with you.”

Tom lifted his eyebrows. Now that was a nice gesture he didn’t come across too often. Reaching out, he quickly snatched it and had a look into it.

“Thanks,” he said, and tossed it into his duffle bag. 

Bill smiled and waved as they left the hotel and went on their journey.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

A few hours later, Tom brought forth the bag and dug into it pulling out a few biscuits and a few cans of soda. Tossing one pale golden roll to Bill, Tom popped the top on his beverage. Eating as they walked, their meal was soon finished.

“Gotta piss,” Bill announced, then casually stepped to the side of the road, lowered his fly, and pulled out his cock. Tom kept his back turned, resolutely ignoring the sounds of liquid hitting dirt. When Bill had finished, Tom turned and did the same; somehow the intimacy of pissing together was different than sharing a bed.

Strolling side by side, they quickly got tired of the fumes from the trucks, the cars, and nobody seemed willing to give them a ride at this hour of the day.

Trotting on, they spend time small talking, figuring out how much they were willing to reveal to each other at this point. 

“How old are you?” Tom asked the brunet.

“Seventeen... you?”

Tom sighed, “Fifteen.”

To Bill, although Tom was quite young compared to himself, he still had no doubt he could trust him, as long as they were on the same side of course. 

Despite being that much older, hitch hiking wasn’t exactly what Bill had done the most. Actually, he’d never hitch hiked in his life. He would have taken the bus as planned, but Tom dragged him along automatically when he looked over his shoulder, asking him to enter the car with him. There was something alluring about that moment that had re-played in his mind. Something about Tom’s eyes, the curve of his body, how he literally had presented his arse to the driver... 

Bill had to shake his head, and put the thoughts aside. He didn’t mean to judge him. Tom was far too intelligent to be judged at first hand side. Bill needed to know him better, and then he’d be able to get to the point of what he actually felt about him. 

Tom was using a stick as a cane. “Fuck... I’m not used to walk as much as this. It’s because we’re two guys.”

“Oh... You mean...” Bill said.

“I don’t mean a fucking thing,” Tom interrupted softly. “Nothing. Don’t get all nervous. I’ll take care of you,” he said.

Bill wanted to protest. The thought of this brattish kid taking care of him seemed ridiculous, but he kept his mouth shut. Tom had meant it. At that point, a car stopped right next to them, making them jump in surprise not having expected it.

Eagerly, the driver rolled down his window. “You two looking for a ride somewhere?” 

“Sure. Any place, man,” Bill responded for them. A second later, the man’s eyes lingered on Bill’s chest area a few moments too long, and Bill snorted inwardly. _Yeah, why don’t you take a closer look!_ Bill wondered how long it would take for the guy to realise that he wasn’t a girl. 

Apparently, that didn’t take long because the man eagerly drifted his attention to Tom checking out his virtues. By the way he investigated the gap between Tom’s loose hanging t-shirt and slouching jeans told Bill that this guy wasn’t particular interested in girls – just like the driver from yesterday. He realised that when it came down to it, it didn’t always matter what gender you were. A mouth was a mouth and Tom really had a beautiful mouth.

Bill bit his lip. He had to admit that he thought Tom was quite good looking. Tom dressed a little ridiculously, but Bill understood he wore those clothes to look more confident and they helped him coming across tougher than Bill suspected he was. Tom had a protective side to him that Bill had just witnessed and in return it made Bill feel protective about Tom, too.

So this man went for young flesh. Tom’s flesh, and where the thought had just made Bill feel embarrassed yesterday, today he was sickened by the repeated scenario.

Being referred to the backseat again, Bill watched as Tom slid into the front seat and unfazed went for the man’s zipper to pay for their trip with a blow job. Occasionally, Bill caught the man’s eyes in the back mirror, but eventually the look of them grossed him out and he stared out of the window instead. His eyes flickered between the seats and he noticing how the man’s hand rested on Tom’s neck, massaging the delicate hollow there. Bill swallowed and was uncomfortable, sweaty. 

“Fuck your mouth is talented, boy,” the man drawled.

Bill closed his eyes wishing it was over, and that Tom would hurry up and stop making those slurping sounds. Bill didn’t want Tom to like this but honestly, it did sound like it and it made Bill extremely self-conscious. The blowjob took ten minutes and they were kicked out of the car shortly after.

“Disgusting pig,” Bill hissed.

“They’re all swines,” Tom said wiping his mouth. “And I was actually in the mood...” he added, before he stopped abruptly feeling Bill’s gaze on him. “What?” he asked narrowing his eyes, but Bill was speechless and just stared at him with an incredulous expression on his face.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Around noon the boys had hit another small town and, as soon as the local drug store was located, they headed straight for some supplies.

“We have to rationalise and only buy what we need,” Bill said.

“Sure - you take care of that... I’ll just... browse,” Tom said.

Inside the shop, Bill quickly understood what that meant. Tom was planning to shoplift the store.

Bill hurried in the opposite direction, not wanting to be near Tom if he was caught... but if that happened, he’d distract the man behind the counter, and hopefully they’d get away. He wouldn't leave Tom behind even if he didn’t approve of it.

Moving to the glass-fronted refrigerator in the back, Bill pulled four large bottles of water and sports drink. Lastly, Bill decided to pick an inexpensive bag of salty crackers and some miscellaneous candy, before he moved towards the counter, and casually placed the items down.   
Watching carefully as the total was rung, he sighed; they had enough money and still there was a bit left over. Looking over his shoulder, he spied Tom leaning against the door, watching him.

“Tom, I’m done here, anything you want to add?” Trying to keep it relaxed, Bill looked back at the man behind the counter to see how he was taking it all in. No reaction, just dull boredom on his face. Things were going to be fine.

As the younger boy sauntered over to him, he grabbed a small pack of paper wrapped bathroom tissue. “Never know when we might need it,” Tom said.

Bill blushed at the implication, realizing that they might just have to use what nature supplied as their facilities. So far it hadn’t been necessary, but eventually they wouldn’t be near a toilet and then it would come in handy.

“Right...”

Paying the clerk, Bill smiled and thanked him.

Moving out the door, they stopped a few streets down, and transferred everything from the bags into their burlap sack from the hotel, including the multitude of items from Tom’s pockets.

“How did you manage to stash all that in your pockets?” There was the same amount of snacks Bill had just bought _and_ a pocket knife.

Tom shrugged and looked at him. “If I don’t wanna go to sleep hungry I have to be able to.”

“How long have you lived like this?”

Tom kept Bill’s gaze a bit longer, then he shrugged. “There have been periods in my life when it couldn’t be helped. Why? Look, do you want me to return this stuff?”

Quickly, Bill shook his head, “No. I admit we can use it.”

“Then quit acting like such a brainless bitch about it!” 

Bill sucked in his lips and refrained from answering. It was just difficult adapting to Tom’s lifestyle. What prevented Bill from just calling his dad to come and get him, he had no idea, but he imagined that the thrill of spending time with Tom was more alluring than hurrying home to his father and pick up his boring teenage life. 

Tom motioned to put the knife in his pocket, but Bill thrust his hand out.

“I think I should hold that one, Tom.”

Tom gaped for a few seconds, but then he handed it over wordlessly. Bill secured the knife in his jacket and they spoke no more about it. For all Bill knew, Tom might have a knife already. Maybe he even got it for Bill?

 

They proceeded until they were a bit outside of the town. Then they found a picnic area along the road.

Tom tore a bag of crisps with his teeth and yanked a hand inside the bag. He sat next to Bill on the bench and stared at a point far away. A few minutes passed while they ate from various types of foods and snacks.

“Pass the coke, would you?”

“Why did you only take one?” Bill asked. He loved coke, too.

Puzzled, Tom looked at him, then they both cackled. “So now you encourage me to steal?”

“No - not really,” Bill said.

“It’s so easy, Bill. I could teach you.”

“No... I mean. I’ll let you know if... um...”

“Sure thing. No worries, man,” Tom, said with an amused expression. Then he got up and found a spot on the grass behind them, lay down, and undid his fly. “Gooooods, I’m stuffed.”

Bill chanced a little look when he realised, Tom’s hand crept inside his pants.

“Wha’ ? Shit. You’re wanking?” he had to ask. 

“Fuck off,” Tom mumbled and rolled to his side. Little noises soon came from him, and Bill was unsure what to do so he ignored him the best he could, besides, it was soon over.

Tom wiped his hand on the grass and returned to his back. Stretching, he zipped up and rolled further on to his side and found Bill’s gaze. He smiled softly at Bill.

“Done eating?”

Bill just nodded wondering what went on behind that weird mind of Tom’s.

“Wanna move on?”

Picking up the clutter of discards, Bill watched as Tom started walking away, leaving his half of the mess behind. Shrugging, Bill tossed the collected pieces in the air and let them float where they would. Before he met Tom, he’d never have done that.

Double-stepping his pace, he soon caught up to the other teen and slowed to walk behind him. 

Watching Tom wank, had turned Bill on just by the sounds and his natural curiosity, even though Tom’d had his back turned to him. At seventeen, Bill was confident enough knowing he was gay, but he didn’t flaunt it in people’s faces in spite of his dramatic dressing style. In truth, the concept of his sexuality was still new to him, and he hadn’t even been aware he was sexually attracted towards boys until a year ago when a schoolmate had kissed him after gym. It had been thrilling and exciting, a feeling Bill didn’t experience with girls. Girls were always just friends he’d swap makeup tips with when he started exploring that side of himself. Meeting Tom was like everything Bill could be attracted to in one package. That Tom would just turn over and jerk off in public completely ignoring that Bill was there, did shock Bill at first but afterwards, he thought it was incredibly sexy and arousing. However, Tom had acted like it had been an urge like taking a piss or drinking water. Maybe Bill didn’t really understand that, but he could still have an opinion about it.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 


	3. Chapter 3

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

A long few hours later, both boys were sweaty and tired from their trek; seemed this road was the lesser travelled of the ones they’d had a choice of. However, luckily to Tom’s nimble fingers, they had food. And toilet paper.

“Hey Tom, why don’t we stop close to the intersection over there and rest a bit? Sun’s about baked my brains.”

“Yeah all right,” Tom agreed. They had been walking slower and slower cursing the good weather and indeed they should probably take a break. 

A few minutes later, some shady trees came into view, enticing the both of them to increase their step. Sinking down into the much more comfortable shadows, the two boys arranged a surface to rest on and even a bit of small talk and planning where to go next could prevent them drifting off to sleep in the hot afternoon.

Bill was rudely awoken by a sharp kick to his arse, and a loud exclamation of pain from Tom followed. Looking up, the blond stared at a couple of men the size of a big bear, complete in biker leathers. 

“Look at the two pretties we have here, Skull. Want to have a bit of fun?” one of them asked.

Tom sat up and then he quickly got to his feet. “You really think I’m pretty?” he said scooting in front of Bill to keep their attention on him.

The biker called Skull stepped closer and he grabbed Tom’s chin hard, studying his full lips. “I bet those lips could suck your girlfriend to ecstasy but I’d rather have you suck me.”

“Okay,” Tom volunteered immediately. His bones hurt from the tight grab, but blow jobs were nothing really.

“Good. Get on your knees pretty boy and make yourself useful.”

Tom’s fingers worked fast and soon a cock of average size slid between his lips. The biker was an easy job. Tom made sure he made a few noises as well, waiting for the guy to fuck his mouth. 

_There,_ he thought, as Skull grabbed his hair and pumped fast. The man wouldn’t last long. Hopefully, he wouldn’t ask for more. A sudden commotion next to him indicated that the other guy tried to make Bill suck him off, too. 

His lips slid off Skull’s cock. “Let him go. I’ll suck you off too,” he implored the other biker.

“You won’t have time bitch, ‘cause I’ll be busy fuckin’ you,” Skull said, “In your arse. Got it bitch?”

Tom quickly estimated the situation, which was pretty critical. Bill looked terrified and Tom felt anger building up inside. Bill shouldn’t have to deal with this. This was Tom’s dirty world, but although he liked fucking, he absofuckinglutely did not want these guys putting their dicks inside him. But Bill had the bloody knife in his pocket, and Tom tried to signal Bill to use their small advantage before they figured out that Bill was even prettier than Tom was.

Skull, was a mean rotten piece of shit. He had Tom’s hair in a tight grip and refused to let him go.

“Fuck his mouth Skull, make him swallow your dick,” Bones goaded his brother and pulled his dick out rubbing it. Clearly, he wanted to be next in line. 

Bill watched Tom’s frantic movements as he signalled towards his pants. He knew Tom wanted him to take out the knife and Bill wanted to, even if he had no idea how to use it. However, they were all over their heads. These guys wanted to rape Tom... and Bill would be next. Tom did a good job pretending he wanted to participate in the bikers’ game, but Bill could tell that the young teen was scared and bluffed to his best ability. 

Eyeing how Bones stood watching Skull entertain himself, nerves and adrenaline thrilled through Bill’s body, as he tried discretely to get his hand into his pocket and pull out the knife. When he managed, he yelled shakily, “Let go of him!” 

Skull stopped and looked at Bones before looking back at Bill. Then both of them began laughing. Grinning with glee, Skull said, “Put that away before you hurt yourself, baby.” Their attention was now on Bill and the hilarious sight of him trying to be tough and dangerous, when obviously they could break him in two like a twig.

“I mean it! I’m not afraid to use it!” Bill shrieked.

Bones shook his head and the men laughed at him loudly. “You can hardly keep it still in your fucking hand, little girl. Want me to come and help you?” Bones said and leered at him.

Suddenly, Skull uttered a sharp cry and a softer, “... _uh_...” Confusion spread across his face as he met Bill’s eyes staring back just as clueless. A hideous wound had appeared on the man’s belly, inflicted from behind.

Bones looked around but all he could see was Bill in front of him still holding the pathetic pocket knife in his shaking hand. Where the hell was the fuck toy? Then he saw the scrawny kid holding Skull’s own monster of a potency enhancer of a knife. The blade was usually in a leather sheath attached to Skull’s belt, but the black haired girly waif in front of them had affectively distracted them. 

The dreadlocked boy’s eyes were wild and insane and, lifting his weapon, he was coming at Bones. The biker could tell the kid had every intention of slicing him, too. Bones didn’t have a gun and he didn’t have a knife. It was always Skull who did the heavy talking and, to his shock, Bones realised that without his brother, he was in no position to protect himself. His only means of defence right now was to flee to reach his bike.

The boy was showing his teeth now and Bones ran to get on his bike, start the engine, and get the hell out of there. But obviously he would return soon with back up to get his brother help and sweet revenge. 

As the motor bike revved and took off, Tom motioned to run after him. But after a few metres he stopped and stood heaving while shouting an impressive collection of profanities after the man. After a few minutes, he returned to Bill who looked freaked out.

Grabbing the back of Bill’s head, Tom pulled his face close and hugged him brusquely. Letting go again just as sudden, he then sat down and ignored the pained moans from Skull. Who gave a shit if that piece of crap was in agony? Tom crawled closer to the guy and looked at him. 

“Hey... h-hey kids? It was just fun, okay?” the man tried to negotiate, but Tom immediately got up and kicked him in the face. 

“Hey arsehole? That was just for fun, too,” Tom hissed.

Swallowing, a sudden wave of pain washed over Tom. He had to fight very hard not to cry and pushed the picture of his mum’s sudden appearance in his third eye away to the back of his mind. Gods, he needed his mum or dad so badly that his stomach contracted violently. Not having a chance of either one of them being there to comfort him, sent his mind spinning. Before he knew it, he threw up all over the guy who cursed him to hell for it.

“Tom? You okay?” Bill asked futilely as he looked distressed at Tom. The boy looked like he was in a state of shock. So of course Tom wasn’t okay, but Bill was freaking out every time he looked at the wounded man who lay on the ground groaning in misery. That Bill himself was far from okay as well, didn’t really register in his mind. He was too concerned about Tom.

Tom look confused for a moment when Bill grabbed his arm. “We have to go. Now!” 

In a daze, Tom watched how Bill quickly gathered their stuff. They had to put a lot of distance between them and the danger hanging over their heads. As they moved on, Tom was still looking shocked. Bill knew it was about time that he was the one paying the next driver who agreed to give them a lift. Right now, he didn’t care about the prospect of sucking off someone he wasn’t emotionally attached to. All that mattered was getting Tom and himself somewhere safe.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Walking along the edge of the road, Bill looked back at Tom a few times, worried about his shocked expression.

“Tom? Are you okay? Can you walk?”

“I’m fine,” Tom grumbled but he didn’t look fine. He limped strangely as if he couldn't figure out how to walk properly, but when a car neared them he seemed to perk up a bit.

As the sound carried to the two boys, Bill assessed Tom’s expression anew and dropped his jaw when Tom mechanically moved to stand near the road’s edge, his hip thrust out.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re in no position to do this!” Bill could hardly handle seeing Tom’s survival instinct kicking in, as if what had just happened was already behind him when clearly it was not. Something important suddenly occurred to him, and he needed to ask Tom before the car reached them. 

“Has... has something like that happened to you before?” Bill asked, as he stepped up next to Tom. The blond boy averted his eyes, which was no answer as far as Bill was concerned. “Look, Tommy...” Bill asked, worriedly. He was horrified by the things he imagined Tom had been through, even though he had no idea what exactly they were, but visualising them was terrifying enough.

“Shut the fuck up about it! NO! I’ve not been bloody gang-banged or raped before. I only do one guy at the time and... and... And I don’t want to talk about it now.” 

As Tom tried to turn away, Bill stilled him with a gently placed hand. “Fine, okay? I’m just saying that you shouldn’t do anything with the driver of that car. Your mouth is probably swollen and you sound hoarse,” Bill piled on. Closing his eyes, Bill ran his fingers through his black hair, leaving spikes in the wake. Taking a deep breath, he said, “If it comes to it, I’ll do it.”

“You don’t know what the fuck to do!” Tom’s voice was shaking although the message came through hard and determined. 

“Give me a break! I’ve had and given blowjobs before. I think I remember how to do it. You put your mouth on his dick, and suck. Done.”

“Yeah right, but it’s different from doing your boyfriend,” Tom retorted with a frown. The whole concept of Bill sucking off the next driver didn’t set comfortably with him and he couldn’t figure out why. Nevertheless, the feeling was strong inside him.

Misinterpreting Tom’s objections, Bill looked away. He believed that Tom was searching so hard to find the words that would make Bill see his point and budge. Once more, Bill was overcome with feelings knowing that Tom was trying to stop him from getting himself exposed to random horny people.

Their argument was forgotten as a huge BMW pulled alongside them. A few moments of conversation, a little flirting, and Bill found himself in the front seat and Tom in the back, glaring at him.

“How far are you going?” Bill asked, his voice sounding a little reedy and thin.

“Depends on how far you want to go,” the man retorted, leaving no misunderstandings that he wasn’t talking about kilometres but centimetres.

Without answering Bill reached over, unzipped the driver’s pants, and pulled his cock free. Breathing in once, Bill lowered his head, opened his mouth, and took it in. Yeah, it was no big deal. Just... far more hairs than he was used to. Repressing his shudders, he began to suck, falling into a rhythm that the rotund man seemed to enjoy.

Tom watched with half closed eyes. His mind was dull and he felt indifferent as he watched the scenery on the front seat with mild interest. “I love sucking cock,” he mumbled suddenly.

Closing his eyes, Tom listened to the slurps coming from Bill’s wet mouth and he created a fantasy, where Bill was sucking him off, or Tom sucked off Bill. Would Bill like that? Tom would gladly do it for him more than once. A nice bed would be great and they could cuddle afterwards. Tom smiled dreamily. He wouldn’t mind cuddling with Bill.

A sudden motion next to him made Tom wake up with a gasp. Bill was sitting next to him as the car went further.

“You’re done?” Tom asked rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah” Bill answered. A sudden impulse made him put his arm around Tom. The younger boy was shivering a bit, maybe a bit too hot to the touch, so he might be running a fever.

The car continued at least half an hour before the man declared that this was the end of the ride. They had been taken away from the crime scene if indeed one could speak of such a thing. They had no way of knowing if Skull had survived Tom’s cut.

Bill supported Tom’s lightly shaking form, one arm around his waist, the other holding his bicep. 

“There’s a bed and breakfast sign up there. I’ll see if they have a room for us. Then I’ll try and find some work. You can rest in the meanwhile.” As he supported Tom, it worried Bill considerably when the kid didn’t protest at all. That was completely out of character for him.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Eventually they reached the place and, after a few promises, half of the room rent, and possession of their belongings, the owner of the establishment allowed them into a room.

Tom tumbled for the bed and the smile that crossed his face brought a smile to Bill’s, too.

“Better?” Bill asked, and Tom nodded pushing off his cap. Golden dreads spilled everywhere on the pillow. Cocking his head, Bill thought Tom was sweet looking. He was so young and Bill had to take care not to fall for him. 

When Tom was fast asleep, Bill left their room and went looking for a job somewhere. At the general store, Bill struck pay-dirt. The owner, Mr. Metzger, needed some odds and ends done; sweeping, rearranging some shelves, hauling trash, and Bill accepted right away. A few hours later, he’d finished the list of chores, and did a few other things that he’d noticed as well.

“Eh, good job you done there, kid; here’s your pay then,” Mr. Metzger said, handing over a wad of money, and Bill shoved them in his pocket without counting.

Thanking the owner, Bill moved through the store, picking out items he’d noticed before. His arms laden with aspirin, vitamins, and a few other first aide items, he dumped the load on the counter.

“You feeling poorly?” Mr. Metzger asked. “Tsk, and you doing that work...”

“Oh no, it’s not for me. My friend’s not feeling well. He... she _fell_ walking here and has a fever now,” Bill quickly improvised.

“Aren’t you a good friend then, taking care of her like this?” Mr. Metzger asked, pretending he hadn’t noticed the condoms.

Bill squinted his eyes. The condoms were for emergencies. Gees, it wasn’t like he planned on having sex with Tom. Apart from that, he thought he definitely was Tom’s good friend and the white lies came tumbling out of his mouth faster than nobody’s business. “She’s my best friend and she means everything to me.”

The man took a bag and put his purchases in it, but when Bill fumbled for money to pay for them, the man pushed them back to him across the counter.

“No charge. Take care of your little girlfriend. And why don’t you come here in the morning when you’ve gotten yourself some food, and a good night’s rest. I have a few other things I need done here.”

Bill nodded wordlessly and hurriedly left the shop to get back to Tom.

Wow. That went frighteningly easy. Checking his phone, he saw his dad had tried to get in contact with him. Getting a message from the real world felt so weird, and a surge of longing to stop the pointless travel he’d gotten himself into and just head home, came over him. But Bill felt so good in Tom’s company and he didn’t want to stop it now, in spite of how dangerous it had become. He felt oddly detached from the fact that they had hurt a man and left him on the ground to his own destiny. That part of Bill was cold and indifferent knowing that the bikers were going to hurt them. Not to mention the knife Tom had taken could very likely have been turned against _them_ , if Tom hadn’t been so clever to make good use of the confusion Bill created. 

But none of that mattered, and quickly writing his dad a text message, Bill told him he was spending some great time with a friend and would be home in a few days or he’d text him again. As soon as that was done, Bill couldn't wait to get back and see how Tom had been faring while he was gone.

Having returned to the hotel, Bill opened the door slowly, and slipped into the room. Tom was twisting and moaning on the bed, the sheets were sweaty and wrapped around his body. Worriedly, Bill watched him. How did Tom get so sick all of a sudden?

Placing his hand on the boy’s head, Bill felt the heat radiating off him. Bill had no clue how to take care of other people. Nevertheless, he wanted to help Tom and started by taking off his soaked clothes. As his hands began to touch Tom, the boy moaned for his mother and Bill saw tears leaking from his closed eyes. The long wet lashes made Bill swallow. Tom looked so incredibly childishly young when he slept and Bill felt horrible of the things he must have been through anew. Bill smoothed his hand over Tom’s dreads, and then he continued to undress the boy. 

Tom stopped thrashing when Bill’s hands gently touched him and the cries for his mother ceased. Getting up, Bill went to wet a washing cloth and came back and began washing Tom’s body, cooling it down. Unceremoniously, he pulled down Tom’s boxers and washed his essentials. It took a boy to know a boy, and Bill assumed Tom would appreciate that he was doing it for him. Bill would never admit that he also wanted to see what Tom looked like down there. 

“If it wasn’t because I was a hundred bloody percent sure that was you doing it, my knife would sit in your throat right now,” he suddenly heard a drowsy voice utter.

Smiling, Bill said, “Thanks. I take that as a complement.”

“...uh...” Tom said. “You can stop now.”

“But I...” Bill protested.

“Stop now, Bill,” Tom sat up half and they stared at each other. 

Bill’s eyes darted down and where Tom’s cock had lain soft against his thighs, it had hardened slightly. Abruptly, Bill removed his hands. Dragging the bedding from the other frame, Bill draped it lightly over Tom. 

Sitting down next to him, Bill licked his lip thoughtfully, forcing his mind off the appetising vision of his naked friend and said friend’s smooth dick. “What happened to your mum?”

“What do you mean?” Tom replied snappishly.

“Nothing. You just talked about her in your sleep.”

Tom narrowed his eyes. But evidently, he couldn't deny it. Deciding it didn’t matter, really, he said, “She died... Thursday or something. Car accident.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bill burst out. “Gods you must miss her terribly!”

Tom just shrugged. Wasn’t Bill’s fault she died, but he understood the sentiment for what it was worth. Was he feeling terrible? Yes, he felt bloody terrible. His head felt weird like it was stuffed with cotton balls. “I don't feel so good.”

“Gonna throw up?” Bill asked.

Tom sat a few moments checking his barfometre. Then he shook his head. “No. I’m good. I’m just so hot.” He pushed the sheet down to his groin and flopped back on the mattress sighing. “Any air-condition in this joint?”

Bill got up and turned it up. “Look, I’ll be right back. Just gonna head out to get us some food, and pay for the room for tomorrow as well.”

“Mhm...” Tom murmured, already slipping into a dream. 

At the front desk, Bill paid for the remainder of the night’s stay and for the next day as well. Stepping outside the hotel, Bill found a cheap place to buy some fast food; fries and burgers looked great and two large cokes were included with the menu, which he picked up with a smile in remembrance that they both preferred that particular beverage.

Returning to their room immediately, Bill fumbled to open the door. When he stumbled inside, he saw Tom sitting up in the bed looking expectantly at him.

He was stunningly beautiful and Bill swallowed knowing he was falling in love with the dreadlocked kid.

“Food,” he announced. The single worded-sentence seemed to say it all, and Tom smiled widely.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

“No, I don’t think you are. You were under the weather last night. You were crying...”

Tom refused to believe that. “I was _not_ crying, Bill! I feel fine. I’m not sick anymore,” he argued.

Bill had taken care of him last night and it had felt really good, but now Tom was eager to get back in charge and so Bill needn’t acting like his nurse any longer.

“I just want...” Bill said.

“I know and I appreciate it Bill, but seriously,” Tom rolled his eyes and nodded, “I can handle it now.” 

Bill just shook his head and left him.

“Gees...” Tom said as he fell back on the mattress. Compared to yesterday, he felt terrific. Honestly. Just a little tired that was all. Bill had left him with plenty of food and drink and he’d check on him at lunchtime as well. 

Sighing, Tom thought he might just as well get a bit of rest. Turning on the telly, he slouched on his back. Naked, he ran fingertips along his taut little tummy and occasionally rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb. He cradled his head in his arm, and stared disinterested at the morning show for a while. Then he stretched luxuriously and shook his dreads. Closing his eyes, Tom grabbed his cock more firmly and began stroking fast and rhythmically before he became too tired to care. His knees lifted and helped pushing his hips hard. As he fucked eagerly into his palm, he tried to recall how Bill’s soft hands had felt touching his junk. Squeezing his buttocks, Tom sensed a hot, heated flush all over his groin and pelvis before his climax hit him. Grunting, he came in his hand with a satisfied little moan. 

“Bill...” he whispered softly, basking in the afterglow. Coming down, he continued watching the telly but didn’t really see it. The cum on his hand though, he finally began to pay attention to and slowly licked it off. Then he sprawled on top of the covers. Gripping a pillow with both hands, he burrowed his face in the fabric and inhaled deeply. _Bill,_ his brain registered, but Tom was too tired to let the information make an impact. In the afternoon, he suddenly awoke with a start. The TV was turned off, but the room was too quiet.

“Bill? That you?” he called out, all senses alert as his hands began searching for his clothes. He was not afraid, but it would be nice to meet his enemy dressed.

“Tom?” 

Bill’s voice sounded like it came from the toilet.

 _Yeah. Thank god,_ Tom thought, his heart racing and adrenalin pumping in his veins. He sat down on the bed with shaking hands and inhaled a few times.

“What is it?” Bill asked as he entered the room.

“Ah... nothing... I was just having a bad dream,” Tom said, trying to find a grimace to match what he said, knowing he probably failed completely.

Deciding to ignore the constipated look on Tom’s face, Bill picked up the white paper bag he’d brought in with him. 

“If you’re a good boy and eat all your veggies, I have a surprise for you!” Bill sing-songed.

Rolling on to his side to get more comfortable, Tom looked at Bill and smiled impishly. “What’s my surprise?”

“You didn’t eat your vegetables...”

Tom squinted his eyes. “Okay. Did you _bring_ any vegetables, Bill?”

“Ah... No.”

“Well, fes up with the surprise then, Billy.”

Bill laughed and his eyes twinkled at Tom as he came and sat next to the younger boy. Up-ending the bag, a round container of ice cream rolled out and landed with a dull thump into his palm. Shifting his gaze from the sack to Tom, Bill held it aloft. “Ta da!”

“You crazy fucker! Give it to me! It’s been ages since I had any.” Pure joy lit up Tom’s face, and he bounced eagerly on the bed. Tossing the container to Tom, Bill picked up two plastic spoons from the bag as well and joined him on the bed. Lifting the lid, Tom’s grin grew bigger.

“Oh, man! Oh, man! Double decadence chocolate chip. Now this is living.” Taking one of the spoons from Bill, Tom dug in.

Soft moans filled the room as the icy confection slid down the dread head’s throat. “Fuck that feels so good. You’ve got to try some!” Without conscious thought, Tom stuck his spoon in and pulled out a large chunk of ice cream.

“Open,” he commanded and watched Bill’s lips intensely. 

Bill hesitated for a fraction. Like... he had his own spoon, but that wasn’t the point. It was something else and he wasn’t going to ruin the moment by being prudish. He caught Tom’s warm vibrant gaze, and leaned closer to have his mouth filled. Once the cool spoon hit his tongue Bill closed his lips and dragged off the confection. Their eyes met and Bill savoured the taste the few seconds it lasted before he reflexively swallowed. 

“Yeah...” Tom’s eyes narrowed and his mouth split in a content grin. “That’s something isn’t it?”

“Best there is,” Bill agreed. He had bought a really good quality, because he thought Tom deserved it.

Sitting close to Tom on the bed, he started using his own spoon, and sadly, it didn’t take them much time to finish up the yummy stuff. Sighing, Tom dumped the container in the bin along with the plastic spoons. He turned to face Bill.

“When are you going to see your dad?”

Already during their first car ride together, Bill had told Tom he was on his way to live with his dad. “I’m not sure. I’m not in a hurry yet.”

“Right...” Tom said.

“I got a text from him. He wondered what kept me so long, but I told him I was spending time with a friend on my way, so he needn’t worry about me. Why do you ask?” Bill replied.

Tom shrugged and didn’t answer because seriously, Bill’s father _should_ worry about his son. What Bill was doing with Tom wasn’t exactly safe. What they’d been through recently should have made Bill run for the closest bus home to his dad, but Bill hadn’t. They hadn’t even really talked about what happened. It was like they both chose to ignore it and, in that way, it felt as if it hadn’t happened. Tom had dealt with bad stuff enough times that ignoring it felt natural by now. And yet, Bill was still hanging on and hadn’t had enough of Tom’s company yet. Tom really wanted Bill to stick around. He liked his company very much now that he’d gotten used to it.

“I’m sort of looking for my dad, too.”

“Yeah?” Bill asked with a curious smile.

“Problem is,” Tom said licking his lower lip to catch a stray droplet of ice cream, “I’m not sure where he lives. I haven’t seen him since I was small.”

Bill grinned. “That might be a problem. Do you know his name?”

“Uh... sure.” Tom frowned. What was his dad’s bloody name again? Last name was Trümper just like Tom’s, but his first name was ‘dad’. Tom wouldn’t get far just with that information, would he? “Gordon,” he suddenly blurted out.

“You sure?” Bill teased.

“I’m sure,” Tom mumbled, but began to dig out his birth certificate from his bag. Sitting with the document shortly after, he could confirm that his father’s name was in fact Gordon Trümper.

“When is your birthday?” he asked Bill as he carefully put away the paper.

Bill smiled. “September first.”

“Hm...” Tom leaned closer and wriggled his eyebrows. “I might buy you something. But my boyfriend has all my money.”

“Boyfriend, eh?” Bill laughed, completely caught by surprise. “I’m not holding your money. Just... it hasn’t been natural for you to have money since... you know...”

“Yeah... just making fun of you. So are you romantically involved with anybody?” Tom asked up front.

“Uh... I... no. I’m not seeing anybody.” Well, he’d had a couple of boyfriends since he acknowledged he was gay last year, but mostly he had casual flings. No one had come close enough to steal his heart or anything. Boys swinging Bill’s way weren’t actually hanging on every tree where he came from, and the small selection he had to choose from wasn’t always to his taste. He liked there to be a spark, and with Tom there definitely was a spark. Still, Tom was different, and Bill had no clue what they were to one another yet other than travelling companions.

“I see.”

“And you?” Bill asked, dying to know.

“No one. Am not comfortable having people depending on me.”

His response didn’t surprise Bill, so the fact that Tom seemed comfortable around him, made him smile. He and Tom were different, of course. They were drifting here and there and together, they had been through an ordeal in the few days they’d known each other. Bill had never had such a personal insight in any of his boyfriends or school chums the way he already had with Tom. The fact that he was sitting in bed with Tom all naked next to him, didn’t feel awkward at all. Knowing how much he cared about Tom didn’t make the knowledge particularly sexual either. Mostly, it just made him feel warm inside with affection.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“Yeah, slow down. Don’t pamper me constantly,” Tom said, but the smile he sent Bill told him how grateful he was that Bill bothered pampering him at all. Getting up, Bill said that he still had a few chores to do for Mr. Metzger. When Bill estimated he’d be done a couple of hours later, Tom said he’d meet him there.

When the chores that day were all done, Mr. Metzger handed Bill another wad of cash. Eying Tom skulking around in the shop, he smiled in understanding. 

“Go ahead, Bill. Take what you and your ‘girlfriend’ need. Something tells me that the two of you won’t be around here much longer.”

When Bill tried to express his thanks, the elderly gentleman waved them away, gruffly telling him to get about his business. 

Tom didn’t respond to Mr. Metzger’s offer, so Bill grabbed a couple of jeans, a couple of shirts, and other clothing articles like socks, and stuffed them into a couple of backpacks the man insisted on gifting them. Time to say goodbye to the impractical duffle bags, the boys quickly packed their other belongings into the new bags. 

Moving towards the front of the store, Mr. Metzger stood there with another bag. “Here’s some food for you, boys. Take care of yourselves.” Casting a glance at Tom, he remarked to Bill, “He still looks a bit wimpy, doesn’t he?”

Bill chuckled but ran a hand down his neck looking uncomfortable, because Tom still looked under the weather. Tom rolled his eyes at the old geezer’s opinion of him, but took no offense. 

Closing the door to the store behind him, Bill showed Tom their bounty. “New socks. Mine are wearing through. And smelly, too,” he said to Bill. The old man had been kind and so Tom had been gracious and not stolen from him this morning... He frowned. He had stolen from him last night when Bill wasn’t near. He couldn’t help it; it was a reflex if the opportunity arose and it had. Stupid thing really – it wasn’t as if he had needed those mints... 

Shoving the thought away, Tom turned to meet Bill’s still scrutinizing glance. “Let’s move, shall we?” he said and stuck his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. He looked forward to crawl into the new ones. He hadn’t had new clothes for a long time. _Thanks,_ he mentally saluted Mr. Metzger. 

He remembered the first time he ever stole something. It wasn’t that many years ago, actually. But he had been extremely nervous, almost wanting to get caught. Hoping his dad would be contacted and not his mum or whatever scum she was dating, but it never happened that way. Tom was too clever to get caught and his dad was never contacted. Tom frowned. Was that really why he shoplifted? _Hardly_ , he snorted incredulously.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 


	4. Chapter 4

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Lifting up the straps to his backpack to alleviate the pressure, Bill wiped the sweat from his brow, and groaned. They’d been walking for a few eventless days now, still not heading for a specific direction. Though they’d found small towns dotted along the road they’d stop, but none had work for them. The money from Mr. Metzger, while generous to the extreme, wouldn’t last forever so they rationed it. Luckily, for them, the town folk weren’t adverse to giving them scraps of food, and allowing them to fill their water bottles. One kindly lady had even let them use her bathroom for a shower, and Tom had voiced that he suspected she’d peaked through the keyhole. Her thrill for the year it would seem, and so he’d made sure to stand frontally to the key hole as he washed his privates very thoroughly.

“Hey Tom, hold up. I need a break.”

Heaving a heavy sigh, Tom looked back, shrugged, and kept walking. If they stopped now, in the sun, they’d be fully baked instead of only half. 

“Look Bill, we keep going until we find full shade, otherwise, our arses are fried.”

Bill knew Tom was right, but he ached, was sweaty, and even offended himself with his body odour. Trudging along, he kept his focus on Tom’s back, using it as a beacon, sort of a guide to follow, so that he’d not have to think about what he was actually doing. If he started thinking, he would realise what an insane trip he was undertaking and take the nearest bus ride to his father’s house and swimming pool.

With a jerk, Bill came to his senses, in the not too far distance, he could hear motorcycle engines, and they were getting closer. Not caring that he might appear paranoid or not, he jogged to Tom, grabbed his arm and pulled him into the ditch alongside the road. He didn’t know if they were the same guys, but he wasn’t going to take a chance.

Tom frowned at him until Bill said one word, “Motorcycles.”

“...fuck...” Tom whispered back scooting close to Bill. He hadn’t really heard anything as he determinedly walked down the road.

Bill chanced a peak when the noise passed them by and he had seen enough. For all he knew, those bikers could be related to the men who violated them. They were a brotherhood, right? If one of them was hurt, all of them were hurt and they’d help each other tracking down Tom and Bill.

When the danger was over, they kept lying there for a while.

“What are you thinking?” Tom muttered.

“How do we get out of their reach? I thought we were far enough away. It’s been many days ago.”

“Just because they looked like the type doesn’t mean...”

“I reckon that they communicate all over, Tom. They’re a brotherhood.”

“So we are in danger towards ANY motorcyclist, Bill?”

Bill put a hand on Tom’s hip.

“...fuck...” Tom said breathlessly. “I think we should start hitch hiking again.”

“Fine, Tom. You do the blow job.”

“Depends on how the driver behaves.”

“Also depends on how you behave.”

Tom couldn’t help smiling. “What do you mean?”

“You’re the sassiest boy I know, and I’ve known quite a few sassy boys.”

“You’re such a pussy sometimes, Bill.”

“Yeah, but you’ve grown used to me by now, right?”

Tom’s face softened and unexpectedly he reached out his hand. His palm cupped Bill’s cheek. “Yeah, I have. I like travelling with you. I feel... safer than I have for a while.”

Bill smiled and nodded; his dark eyes a little brighter.

“Yeah, I’m glad to be here with you, too. It’s much more adventurous than I’ve ever...” Bill stopped and lifted his fine chiselled eyebrows, as he sucked in his lips.

Tom snorted. He understood that the incident with the bikers wasn’t included in that statement, and Bill didn’t have to emphasize that.

Resolutely, Bill hefted their luggage, hauled Tom to his feet, and handed his part over. 

“Come on, we’ve got kilometres to go.”

“What the fuck is this? Not fifteen minutes ago you were a spoiled little rich boy, huh? Oh, my delicate feet hurt. Oh no! I’ve run out of moisturizer, my nail polish is chipped off. Whatever will people think of me now!”

Hip checking the other boy, Bill laughed. “Fuck you, man! I just like nail polish.”

“And hairspray. And pink eye shadow...” Tom snorted by his own exaggeration. Well, he couldn’t relate to that, but if it rocked Bill’s boat to smear himself in all that shit... Shooting a glance at Bill, Tom admitted he liked the way makeup looked on the older boy. He liked Bill period. Shrugging, Tom had a smile on his face. He doubted he could be much happier than he was in that very moment.

Continuing their light-hearted bantering, they walked to the next rise in the road, and saw the spread out housing that indicated yet another little town would soon appear in the distance, perhaps only half an hour’s walk at most.

As soon as they reached the town, they dragged their tired legs into the local hotel facility. The boys dropped their bags on the floor in front of the counter. Bill smiled winningly at the woman manning the station. She looked back interestedly, her short blond hair, and lively blue-green eyes, spoke of mischief.

“Me and my friend are looking for a room, maybe a couple of nights. We need to find a bit of work to pay for it and food, too. You know of anything around here?”

Lowering her head, she smiled at him through her lashes. “Well, depends on what you’re willing to do for work.”

Tom snickered and Bill flushed. Even Bill knew the signs by now, and this woman was clearly flirting with him. He just hadn’t expected she would be the one having odd jobs for them to do.

“Uhm, what you need done?” Bill asked.

“Well, maybe you could look at my plumbing?” Dropping her gaze, Bill stood dumbfound at her right forward innuendos.

“Are you always this bold?” the question slipped out before he could stop it. Tom chuckled.

The young woman raised her eyes and glared at Bill, then turned her gaze to Tom. “What’s so funny, kid?”

“His plumbing may not work for your plumbing...” was Tom’s rude reply.

A slow, lazy stroll brought Tom behind Bill, where he promptly draped his arm over Bill’s shoulder, snuggled into his side, and lightly kissed his cheek.

“Oh...! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you and he were boyf... uhm, together.”

“Why would you be sorry about that? So about ‘real’ work?” Tom was as smooth as sliding on ice.

“We’ll see about that,” she said evasively, but still gave them a key.

“Sassy...” Bill reminded him, as they went to their room. “Maybe I wanted to get laid...” he joked. Bill dropped on the bed feeling how good it would be to relax and catch up on sleep.

“Yeah. Sorry. She was obviously such a catch, you queer,” Tom smirked, not sounding sorry. 

Bill smiled back, not really feeling offended by the discriminatory expression. By now, he’d figured out that Tom was probably ever as ‘queer’ as he was. 

“Come to bed,” Bill invited the dread head. Tom came over immediately and put his head on Bill’s shoulder. Tom fell quiet surprisingly fast in that position.

Bill allowed his thoughts to linger and while doing so, he stroked Tom’s hair.

“Mmmm – that’s really nice, Bill,” Tom said in sleepy voice.

“Good,” Bill replied. His thoughts were someplace else, making plans until he was the one who fell asleep.

When Tom sensed Bill was nodding off, he slid out of his friend’s arms and stepped downstairs. Outside the hotel, he found a bench behind the building. The blond woman appeared after a few minutes.

“Your... friend is asleep?” she asked. Tom tried to detect whether she was disappointed that he wasn’t Bill, but then he picked up the vibes that it hardly mattered as long as he was male.

“Maybe...” Tom said.

“Want a fag?”

“Sure - if you’re buying.”

“I... could give you a beer as well?”

Tom narrowed his eyes, pretending to play dumb. Did she even realise he was a minor? If she did, she sure didn’t care. “What the fuck do you want, lady?”

“Just... conversation.”

“Sure. You don’t have to grease me to get that,” Tom said, already calculation what there was in it for him.

“I’ll just get it for you then.”

“You do that,” Tom said and got up following her. In spite of his measly fifteen years, he was taller than her.

In the kitchen, he saw she had taken two beers out of a fridge. She yelped when she realised he stood right behind her.

“Oh!” She put a hand to her racing heart. “I didn’t quite hear you. What’s your name?”

Expressionless, Tom began to free her of the beers and cigarettes. “My name is Tom. I don’t want your company. But I thank you for the beers and smokes.” Without another word, he went upstairs and found Bill sitting at the window.

“Hi,” he said.

“Where’d you go?” Tom could see Bill knew where he’d been. He’d been able to follow from the window he was looking out of what Tom had been up to.

Tom shrugged. “Talked to the little blond tart. She offered a cigarette, and probably a bit of her knickers. Got us a beer each? Is something wrong with that?” He wanted to impress Bill, and it meant something to him. Now all of sudden, he was pissed off. Throwing the can towards Bill a bit harder than necessary, Tom turned away.

Immediately, Bill sensed the tension and normally, he worked the tension to get his own way, but not with Tom. He wanted things to be clear between them. Reaching out, he said, “Tom, I wasn’t checking up on you. It’s just... You’ve become my best friend so fast, and I guess I was jealous. I didn’t intend to be a shit about it.”

“Well, I didn’t want her company anyway. I want yours.” Bragging a bit, Tom added, “She’d have gotten clingy and weepy when we left, saying I’d used her and whatever the fuck she’d come up with.”

Walking to Tom, Bill squeezed the other boy’s shoulder. “Yeah. That would probably have happened. Thanks, man.”

Opening the can, Tom clinked his against Bill’s, the both of them smiling and then swallowing some of the cool liquid.

“So, what are the plans for the night?”

“Hell if I know.”

Tom suddenly smiled like a little boy, “She had a nice arse though.”

Bill laughed. “And... why would you mention her arse and not breasts, or...?”

Tom’s eyebrows lifted at the expectation of Bill mentioning the woman’s sex. “...or? Go on!”

Bill laughed, “Well answer me, Tommy!”

Tom looked bewildered. “How should I know? Geez! I’m not fucking Freud am I, Bill? I like pussy, too.”

“No, you’re definitely not Freud. And you never initiate sex, do you?” Bill watched interestedly how squeamish Tom suddenly seemed.

Tom scoffed, but didn’t contradict that fact. He never initiated sex for his own pleasure. Blowjobs maybe, but only because he really liked the feel of a dick in his mouth. Taking another cool sip, Tom savoured the chilly liquid slipping down his throat. He felt its coolness a few seconds before it disappeared down into his system, becoming insignificant. Closing his eyes, he sat for a while, letting the sounds seep into him; Bill’s subtle rustling and fiddling with his beverage.

“I could have fucked her,” Tom said, confident in his own experience when he finally did the fucking.

“Yeah, yeah,” he heard Bill answer.

“I just... didn’t _feel_ like it.”

“Latent stress disorder something-something...” Bill supplied.

“Must be. I’m sure that’s it though.” Tom opened his eyes, following Bill as he went about doing little comforting things like touching up his makeup.

“I just... didn’t want... not to be around you... and a fuck takes at least...”

“What? Fifteen minutes? Ten?” Bill suggested, looked up from his little compact box, and smiled. He got one right back, but Tom seemed a bit shy by now.

“No worries man. Obviously, I wouldn’t have fucked her either. I’m sure she’s nice though...”

“Sure. I’m sure she was...” 

Letting go of the pointless topic for now, Bill was sure Tom would get back to it. He felt the younger boy was trying to say something; more stuff that hurt, and he would be honoured if Tom showed him that trust. Bill knew they trusted each other on some elemental level; especially considering the events of a week or so past, but in some ways they were still total strangers, knowing nothing or next to nothing, about the other’s past. From the little pieces, Tom had let slip, he hadn’t had an easy childhood or teenage years, and in comparison, Bill’s had been a walk in the daisies.

Putting away his makeup kit, Bill slipped onto the bed next to Tom, nudged him over a bit, and claimed at least one third of the surface as his.

“My family is rich, very rich. Big house, servants, chauffeur, pampered life, really. But my parents divorced because my dad’s a workaholic. I spend vacations and occasional weekends at my dad’s and I _love_ his house. The rest of the time I live with my mum. I don’t miss anything, but I live fairly normal. I can always call my dad if I need something my mum doesn’t want to give me.” Bill smiled a little. Suddenly, it all seemed hollow, but he reckoned that just because Tom was poor, he didn’t have to feel ashamed for having everything.

“I used to have a Nintendo,” Tom said wistfully. “I’m not sure where it went. Maybe one of my stepdad’s stole it. Some of them had kids with other women and I suspect they couldn’t buy them presents.”

“Orv,” Bill grinned.

Tom grinned back. It was a little pathetic. His pursed lips attached to the rim of the can. He suddenly sighed laboured like one would after a good cry, and he wiped tears away that suddenly escaped his eyes. “...fuck...” Tom suddenly mumbled out of context. “I just can’t stop running. I get nervous, see? Have to get away when things tense up. Or I feel they do. So many quarrels and beatings at home that I’ve escaped from since I was just a little kid. Could evolve from anything. Could evolve from nothing. I did what I could to not stick around to find out. If I did, I’d take the blunt of it. I just feel... it’s _there_ and I run.” He turned to look at Bill’s relaxed mode. “My need to run away has been... _lesser_... since I met you.” Bill met his gaze. “Thanks, man,” Tom said. 

He suddenly bent over and gave Bill a small peck on the lips. 

Bill smiled at the sweet gift and nodded back. 

Tom sighed and took another swig of the beer. Shaking the can, it was finally empty. Discretely, he checked Bill’s, too, but it was sadly empty as well. He thought about going to the kitchen and get two more, but he didn’t want to risk running into the landlady again.

Bill had arranged himself in the bed and he already looked like he was half gone to dreamland.

Putting the can on the small stand beside the bed, Tom slipped out of his clothes and found his way back to bed. Lying naked under the sheets felt amazing. Bill was facing him, and Tom moved closer until Bill’s arms reflexively wound around him. Sighing, Tom rubbed his cheek against Bill’s chest, put his arms around him as well, and closed his eyes. Somewhere between sleep and hardly awake any longer, he felt Bill’s fine boned fingers softly playing with his dreads.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Light from the poorly curtained window struck Bill in the eyes, and woke him rudely. Arching his back, Bill’s lower body pressed firmly against a small wiry form, liking the sensation pressing back onto his morning erection, and trying desperately to remember whom he was sharing his bed with.

“Where the fuck...” he muttered, as he wiggled his hips.

“Not this morning, August, I’ve a headache.” Tom’s sleep-rough voice penetrated Bill’s sleepy mind. 

“August?” Bill sat up and looked around. Petting Tom’s head, he swung his legs out of bed slowly. He didn’t really want to know who August was.

A sharp knock on the door, followed by a loud voice calling through the wood; “I brought up breakfast!” and it was thrust open; the landlady from the day before stood there, mouth agape at the site of the two more or less undressed state of the boys.

“I uh... I wondered if...” When she couldn’t figure out how to form a sentence that would make sense, she slammed the door. Blinking several times, not really sure she’d actually been in the room, Tom and Bill looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

“Gods! Did you see her face? She must have thought I was about to shag your sorry arse!” Tom laughed and got up. He stretched his long body luxuriously and, completely unfazed by his morning erection; he marched past Bill and opened the door. The tray was to be found abandoned on the floor, and he picked it up and slipped back inside. He put the tray on a small table by the window and turned around to catch Bill’s eyes. “Nom, nom, Billy.”

“Nom, nom, Tommy,” Bill replied grinning and, getting up, he went to inspect the breakfast the woman had planned to feed them. 

Tom went to the bathroom and, not bothering to shut the door to bar Bill’s view, he took a leak. The liquid splashed into the bowl as Bill scratched his hair with a soft smile. Food in his hand, he went to sit on the bed with a heavy bump. Man, how he liked that boy. He couldn’t quite say what it was Tom did to him, but he really put a smile on Bill’s face. Tom’s presence had made his life so much more exciting and fun, and he was close to feeling grateful that he had met him.

Quietly, he sat watching Tom’s shapely buttocks flex as he shook his dick before drying himself. Afterwards, Tom sat down on the toilet seat and their eyes met. Bill took a bite of a toasted roll.

“Are you gonna watch me take a dump?” Tom asked.

“You could close the door, wanker,” Bill challenged.

“Cunt.” 

Bill found the ‘conversation’ pointless and got up and closed the door in Tom’s cackling face.

Then he stood still a few moments before he began laughing at Tom’s exaggerated noise. He sounded like he was giving birth.

“Can you hear that, Bill? It’s for you... oooohhh! Oh yeah that was nice.”

Bill snorted aloud and went to lie down to finish his roll, and wait for Tom to come out so he could take a leak himself. Rolling onto his side, he watched as Tom sauntered back into the room, his slender cock dangling between his thighs now, and Bill wondered what else the boy had done in there. Whereas he hadn’t been aware that Tom had slept next to him naked until after the woman woke them up, his cock sure perked thinking about Tom wanking now.

Tom didn’t worthy Bill a glance, so he went to the bathroom and closed the door. Sitting on the toilet seat, he emptied his system much quieter than Tom had. As he dried his hands, he looked down at his own dick, and thoughts of Tom drifted through his mind making its effect immediately. Bill wasn’t an exhibit regarding these matters but nothing was normal with Tom. Pouring some of the hand soap from the vanity into his hand, mixing it to a smooth lather with water, he leaned his back to the door. Gripped his erection he slowly started pulling on the flesh, lightly stretching the skin. 

A sharp bang on the door startled Bill, then caused him to gasp delightedly when Tom bellowed through the wood, “What the fuck are you doing in there, jerking off?”

Knowing that Tom knew what Bill was doing turned him on. Bill began to moan when his cock ecstatically responded, thickened and lengthened with the attention he was giving it. A few more hard pulls and Bill began to peak, the pearly liquid seeping from his cock-slit. Adding experienced twists at the head, Bill groaned long and loud. “Uhh...!” His cum spurted out to cover his fingers.

A loud boyish laughter came through the door from Tom, “Biiiil? Why wouldn’t you let me watch? I know what you’re doing anyway. We could have jerked off together!” Bill shook his head and grinned as he washed his hands.

Opening the door, Bill stepped aside as Tom went to his knees in laughter, and walked past him to sit on the bed. When the other boy turned to him, he was hit in the face by a mysteriously moist towel.

“Never crossed my mind, Tom. But I feel good after my bathroom visit. What about you?”

“Me?” Tom’s laughter died a bit. Stuffing his mouth with the remains of his roll, he got on his feet and picked up some clothes and started dressing. “Actually – I didn’t really get a chance to shower, but I don’t wanna stay here any longer either.” Smiling at Bill, he eventually just nodded and bunched up his loose dreads only to let them fall down seconds later.

Bill looked around the room. “Anyway. How did we manage to mess this up so well?”

“A goodbye present for the horny landlady?” Tom suggested as he slid a long-sleeved, white T-shirt over his head followed by a brown and orange tie-and-dyed short-sleeved T on top of it. He hugged himself and wiped across his face with his hand. “How much money do we have?”

Bill licked his lips. “Just enough for the room.”

“So we’re fucking broke again?” Tom said. “Why don’t you fuck her and we save the...”

“Reality check, Tom. It’s your sorry arse she drooled after.”

“Not at the beginning though...” Stepping closer, Tom looked imploringly at Bill, and the look in his eyes made Bill weak. It was like having a little brother begging you to come and watch his stupid footie match when really all you wanted was hanging out with your mates.

“Bill... I never really felt like it. I prefer men to be honest. I don’t know how to behave around her. I might have...” Tom didn’t say the rest of the words, one of them would rhyme on nape. 

Catching on nevertheless, Bill nodded. “Well this may sound chauvinistic, but I doubt she’d be able to make the difference between _that_ and just rough fucking.”

“Not chauvinistic at all. She acted like a drooling bitch in heat,” and with those words, Tom suddenly left the room, and walked down the hall until he reached the kitchen where he found her. _Predictable slut,_ he thought, but when she got up, she just looked at him with a disinterested look in her eyes.

“So you’re leaving?” she asked.

Tom nodded and he felt his hands curl into fists. “Yeah... we are. My... my friend will pay. I just wanted so say we had fun.”

“I’m sure you had...” a strange glint lit in her eyes.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“Nothing.” She turned away and pretended to read the book that lay on the table in front of her.

Tom stood nervously and then he decided to go back to Bill. “Pay her and let’s get out. We cross the country today. Tonight we hike.”

“Okay, Tom,” Bill said, wondering if they’d end up in Poland by the direction Tom was suggesting.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Bill watched as Tom trudged along, his head low and shoulders stooped. It had taken a lot out of the other boy, his confession from earlier that morning, how he was nearing the edge of... of what, Bill didn’t know just yet, but it could be bad.

“Here, let’s stop for a minute and grab some water. Besides, I need to piss,” Bill suddenly said.

“Fuck Bill! You got a tiny bladder or something? Every six steps you got to take your dick out for an airing? I’m surprised it’s not sunburned yet.”

“Just trying to show you what a real cock looks like, that’s all. Step close and study, my friend, I’m pretty sure you’ve never seen one like mine.” 

Tom had been joking, and it made Bill fell better already. Unzipping his pants, Bill reached in and pulled his dick out, laying it on the palm of his hand. 

“Wait, I need to find the microscope to study that tiny thing with!” Tom mocked Bill even though he did check out his friend’s equipment.

“Oh fuck you!” With a sharp shove, Tom landed on his arse in the dirt, a small billow of dust dancing in the sunlight around him. Too busy laughing to get up, he stayed on his butt; mouth wide with joy and eyes squinted shut tight.

Gripping his cock, Bill relieved himself, ‘accidentally’ spraying in Tom’s direction. 

“Oops, sorry. With something this small, it’s hard to measure the distance.” Shaking off the remaining moisture, Bill turned to Tom, his cock still in his hand.

“What you two boys up to over there?”

Two heads swung to the road. Their loud banter had covered the approaching sounds of a smooth car. Quickly, Bill tucked himself away and Tom got up, scratching his scalp. 

“You’re offering us a ride, mister?” Tom asked.

“Well, not exactly. Do you need one then?” the man asked. Rolling his eyes, Tom repressed the urge to sneer, but just nodded.

“Sure. I can take you for a bit, but I turn in about fifteen kilometres.”

“Why?” Bill asked gathering their stuff. He got eye contact with Tom before they entered the car and Tom shook his head slightly. They would not have to pay this guy with sex; he would probably not even have the imagination wanting it from them.

Settled in their seats, silence fell over them. Tom felt exhausted somehow; the constant and practically pointless need to move on was tiring him down and only the comfort of having Bill along for as long as he wanted calmed his soul and made him actually fall asleep at night.

“Would it be possible to stay overnight at your place, sir?” Tom asked.

Watching him Bill smiled. Tom turned his head and they looked into each other’s eyes for a while until the man eventually answered.

“Sure. Why not? You can sleep in the barn. Plenty of space, but don’t mess with the hay stacks.” 

_Don’t mess with the haystacks?_ Bill mouthed silently to Tom who smirked. They both thanked the man for offering them a ride. Of course, they wouldn’t mess with the man’s property. 

Arriving to the farm, they quickly saw how isolated and badly kept the place was. Tom got cold feet immediately.

“You can eat at the house, boys,” the man suddenly said. “There’s a warm bath for you if you want.”

“Thanks but uh... no thanks,” Tom said, as he got out of the car along with Bill and the man.

Bill frowned. “What’s the mat...?”

“We’re leaving. Now,” Tom said in his no bullshit voice.

“Tom, c’mon!” Bill said with a smile, trying to encourage him to stay.

“We’re leaving, Bill...” Tom said in a low controlled angry voice.

Bill frowned suddenly feeling insecure. What was going on? Why was Tom backing away now?

“What’s up? Where are you going?” the man asked and began to near them.

Tom turned and resolutely went towards the road, his backpack securely over his shoulder. “I’m not staying there. Not in a million years.” 

Bill sighed exasperated and motioned for the same, holding on to his own backpack tightly.

“Insolent brats!!” the man shouted. Confused by the man’s outburst, Bill turned and saw the man grab some stones and threw them at him. 

“SHIT!!!!” Bill quickly ran out of the driveway and, a minute later, he was next to Tom again, both of them running. They ran until both were panting and exhausted.

“The fuck! Motherfucker! That bloody pig-sucking piece of shit!” Bill yelled to no one in particular, his voice echoing back at them from the emptiness of their surroundings.

“What the hell do you think he was going to do to us? The shithead threw rocks! He fucking threw rocks at us... What a fucked up arsehole!” 

Tom watched Bill pace a few more moments, noticing how he kept rubbing the back of his head.

“Son of a bitch! He hit you didn’t he?” Leaping to his feet, Tom approached the still moving teen, and grabbed him by the arm to halt his movement. Pushing him towards a small gathering of stones, Tom forced him to sit, then drew his head forward until it rested on his chest.

“Yeah, he caught me with one of them.” Bill’s reply was muffled, spoken to Tom’s ribs. The heat from the wounded boy’s breath was gently pulsating against Tom’s shirt. Parting the dark hair, Tom winced and sucked in his own breath, pulling it through his teeth. 

“Man. That looks like it hurts.”

“I’m freaked out about how you could tell! I’m so fucking shaking right now, Tom.”

“Adrenaline. It’s normal. I’m shaking, too, Bill,” Tom assured him. However, Bill couldn’t control it anymore, and he gripped Tom’s hips, pulling him closer, burying his face in the younger boy’s stomach. Where Bill proceeded to sob quietly, letting out his fear, both from the most recent attack and the assault of a few days ago. Yes, it had been Tom who had been violated the most; but Bill couldn’t help speculating about how it affected Tom, and that automatically affected Bill back. It had been a close call for them. Speaking his fears into Tom’s shirt helped, allowed him to vent his distress, and begin to ease his mind; they were safe now.

After a few awkward seconds, Tom wrapped his arms around Bill, enjoying the closeness and the way Bill really held on to him. Bill mumbled words of concern for Tom and himself. Tom rarely received sweet attention like that and petted Bill’s back and the back of his thighs. “Okay, Bill?” he asked.

Bill cleared his voice but he was still sniffling. “Why are people so fucking fucked up in their fucking heads out here?”

“Trust me, honey. They’re no better in the city. There are some in between that are kind enough,” Tom said, and freed himself from Bill and used a bit of water to clean the superficial cut in his head. Then he cleaned his face from smeared makeup.

Bill looked at him and smiled as Tom dabbed carefully at his head. _Honey?_ Bill smiled wider when the tip of Tom’s tongue peaked out from between his lips in concentration. When Tom was done, he gave Bill a hand and helped him to his feet. Quickly, the boy hugged him, chest to chest, and stepped back. 

“We better get moving,” Tom said. “We’ll have to work out some kind of shelter for the night. I’m really not in the mood for these weirdoes tonight.”

Bill offered him a wan smile, and nodded. “True. I’ll just punch their teeth out if they try anything.”

“Yeah. I’ll probably kick a table leg up their arses after I kick in their ribs.”

“Oooh...” Bill laughed helplessly, “That does sound like a plan though.”

Tom smirked. “The problem is they usually don’t stand still long enough for me to do it.”

“Yeah. I wonder why!” Bill laughed and they hugged again. Tom put his arms around Bill’s neck and his lips sought out Bill’s in an open, heavy, and wet kiss. Bill pressed back until Tom wrestled free with a needy moan. Bill’s chest was heaving and he wanted more kisses, but Tom turned his back on him. Biting his lip, Bill felt a throbbing sensation in his flesh by how hard Tom had been sucking at his tongue. 

Tom held up a hand in the air. “Rain. It’s raining, Bill.”

“You dropped the umbrella, Tom. Remember?” Bill commented still a bit dazed.

“Yeah. Shouldn’t have done that.” Tom sighed followed by a whine. “Oh, maaan!” he complained. Without further ado, the skies opened for real and rain started pouring down, drenching them in no time. There was nothing else to do but find the nearest tree to stand under.

Surveying the horizon and the various fields connected to the idyllic little road they stood near, Bill noticed a meagre shelter half into one field of rye. They’d seen plenty on these hybrids of shanties on their travel already but hadn’t felt the need to explore rusty tools and worn-out lawnmowers. By the time they had reached the building, they were cold and miserable. Breaking inside, they immediately checked out how useful their temporary lodging would be to them. It wasn’t a tool a shed at all. In fact, it was an actual place to take a break from working in the field. There was even a musty couch that turned into a double when you pulled out the seat. Tom did that immediately and it would provide for a nice bed for them.

“Looks like the roof will hold, but it sure needs mending,” Bill said with chattering teeth, staring at the roof a few extra moments to check. Occasionally, a drop of rain splattered on the floor but nothing worse than that. This building had probably seen worse. Why would today of all days be the day it collapsed due to a bit of rain?

“I don’t care... Look! Blankets!” Tom pointed at the some folded blankets on a shelf against the wall.

“Great...” Bill mumbled, not being interested in sharing his covers with flees of any kind.

“It’ll do.” Tom began stripping off his wet clothes, body jerking with shivers. “Gotta get warm, Bill. I’m fucking freezing,” Tom shuddered. His soaked dreads made him look like a dog who’d sadly been forgotten in the rain by his owners. As soon as the blankets had been arranged on the couch, he sought under the covers naked. His body shook uncontrollably once the cold had gotten a good grip on him. Bill dumped his bag and quickly divested all of his own clothes. “Move!” he said and Tom did it willingly, turning his back on him.

Bill spooned him and they both gasped as their icy skin touched. Somehow, Bill was warmer and they both felt it. 

“Gods you’re so hot,” Tom whispered.

“Thanks, but I already knew,” Bill couldn’t help joking, and Tom chuckled in front of him. When his body shook with laughter, his small buttocks moved against Bill’s crotch. It felt so good, and Bill bent his knees to spoon Tom better, to feel his body keener. Sighing, Tom reached back for Bill’s hand.

“I love this,” Tom said.

“Me, too,” Bill replied. Bill’s arms slid around Tom’s body, and heat slowly but surely began seeping into his chilled bones. Bill hoped he could warm up Tom faster than Tom cooled him down, or they’d both risk getting sick. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

 

“Bill?” Tom asked in the middle of the night. They hadn’t eaten before they lay down on the couch. Tom’s stomach growled, and he was in need of a piss. However, he felt too comfortable snuggling in their combined heat that he didn’t want to break the moment. Small puffs of air hit his face all the time. Bill was sound asleep. Tom continued to debate inwardly. In the end, he had to do something or he’d burst. Stepping out on the floor, the cold damp weather after the rain made him shiver instantly. 

“Fuck!” he mumbled and looked around to see if there was something he could leak into. An old pot of no use to cook into any longer lay on the floor and, with trembling hands, he managed to do his business. Now he was shivering cold again and woke up Bill as soon as he returned under the covers and sought his warmth.

“Tom! What the fuck! Where did you go? To a bloody iceberg? Now I have to warm you up all over again,” Bill complained.

Wiggling back into Bill’s arms, Tom shrugged with a smile. “Had to piss, Bill. It was either on you or on the floor.” Then he quickly kissed Bill’s lips.

“Okay...” Bill replied and chuckled surprised. “Good then.”

“Was great,” Tom replied and pushed some more, trying to find a good position. “Move your crotch against me,” Tom asked. Content, he sighed when Bill complied, and fit his cock along the cleft of his arse. Cuddling with Bill felt just as amazing as Tom had imagined.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 


	5. Chapter 5

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Morning found Tom and Bill tangled about the other; arms and legs ending and starting in a confusion of flesh. Tom was the first to wake. His clear brown eyes blinked in rapid succession, as he tried to focus while bright shafts of sun burst into his face. Attempting to lift his arm, he found it pinned under Bill, his other, clasped firmly around his back. They were face to face, with Tom on the bottom. 

“...fuck...” Tom breathed the word, and then silenced himself, not wanting to wake Bill. He enjoyed the moment a bit longer, especially since his morning erection was happy with the contact. However, his arm slept and he had to get the circulation going. Slowly extricating his upper body from under Bill, Tom cautiously moved his legs next and slid the rest of the way free. 

Lifting the blanket marginally, he endeavoured to keep as much of the heat underneath not to make Bill uncomfortable. Standing straight, Tom stretched, arched his back, and scratched his balls, feeling refreshed and happy. The pins and needles were kicking in and he stood for a few moments to let the discomfort pass.

Looking at his slumbering partner, Tom reached out and resolutely shook Bill’s shoulder.

The pretty brunet awoke with a sudden snore. “I’m awake. Mum?” he asked, sitting up with start.

“You can have two more guesses,” Tom grinned.

“Dad?” Bill guessed with a smirk.

“Sure we can play if you’re into that,” Tom laughed.

Bill moved his hand quickly and hit one of Tom’s buttocks when the boy turned to protect his balls. “I’m not into _that_!” Bill said.

“You’re not into boys?” Tom pouted and neared Bill again.

“I’m not exactly an adult,” Bill pointed out. “It’s okay for me to be into boys.”

“You’re gay?” Tom dead panned, dropping the pout. “You want _into_ boys?”

“Tom... c’mon,” Bill appealed, letting him know he was right. Cocking his head, he returned the question, “How about you?”

“What about me?” Tom replied and sat up against the wall and looked at Bill. Then he pulled up his knees, spread his legs, and pressed his hands down on the couch. His semi hard cock rested between long slender thighs.

Bill eyes involuntarily followed the motion giving him a generous look at Tom’s crotch area.

Tom pushed his small hips up slightly, disclosing his little pucker. “Like what you see,” he asked, all come-hither and sultry.

Bill bit his lip and nodded. “Yes. I like it.”

“You want it?” Tom bent his neck slightly, making his dreads tumble all over his shoulders. 

“Are you...?” Bill started. Then he closed his eyes and licked his lips in nervous anticipation. 

“Come,” Tom begged him, but was the one who crawled towards Bill nevertheless. Bill quickly joined him on the couch and Tom pushed him down on his back.

Bill’s breath hitched and he nodded.

“I’m so turned on,” Tom said and swallowed, sensing that his hard cock was already wet at the tip.

“Yeah, yeah. Me, too,” Bill responded. Tom got on his knees and put a leg over Bill’s thighs to straddle them. Bending down, he kissed Bill. Lifting his head fractionally, Bill kissed back hungrily and the both of them moaned. Bill threaded his fingers in Tom’s soft dreads.

Their hard ons were warm and solid between their stomachs, and Tom craved Bill inside him when precome started flowing generously from the both of them. “I want you to fuck me. Please, fuck me, Billy?” he asked Bill when they parted lips for a few moments to catch their breath.

“Yeah. I want that,” Bill responded. Using precome for lube, he reached around and pushed a finger inside Tom. The boy was moaning Bill’s name already, and the older boy tried to work as quickly as possible. Tom was severely tight, and Bill groaned knowing his dick was going in there very soon.

“Uuh, Bill,” Tom whimpered as Bill graced his prostate. “Not yet. I want you in me.”

Bill removed his fingers and used more precome to grease up his cock. “Ready?” he asked shaking with arousal, and Tom lifted his bottom and guided Bill’s cock inside him. 

Sitting down very slowly, Tom had an almost pained expression on his face, as he waited to adjust. The muscle strain was satisfying as well as stinging, but it only made Tom shiver with anticipation. 

“Awww...” he groaned and squeezed his eyes tightly. “D-don't move, man. Fuck!” he pleaded. The sudden pleasure was searing when he gyrated his high strung body slightly. “Oh, no, Bill. So good, sweetheart. God, not yet. Oh, shit. Oh, shit,” he babbled and whimpered. It was too soon and the flaring arousal took him by surprise. His body tightened and the sensation spiralled. “Fuck, I’m already bloody coming, Billy!” Tom cried out in defeat and dropped his head on Bill’s shoulder hardly able to breathe and his orgasm made his body lock up in pleasure.

Bill breathed labouredly. Tom was squeezing him so good, so exquisitely painfully. His cock was pulsing like crazy as he couldn’t hold back his own orgasm. He moaned raggedly and held on to Tom’s small hips, pushing weakly into him.

Small spasms of aftershocks made Tom jittery, but also soft and incredibly pliant. He was close to purring against Bill who hugged him close.

“That was good. Short but good,” Bill said after a while.

“Yeah, that was good,” Tom responded several moments later. “Let’s do it again. I’m not used to orgasm to be honest.”

“You didn’t expect to orgasm?” Bill asked.

“Occasionally, I get off but mostly I don’t. I usually don’t expect anything, because the people I’m with don’t turn me on. I don't feel a thing when I’m fucking someone.”

Bill nodded in understanding. Tom didn’t have to explain that tricks didn’t turn him on sexually. “Have you ever... I mean _felt_ things?”

“Well, I always get off with girls,” Tom nodded. “With guys... A few times, sure.”

“You ever top with guys?” Bill asked curiously.

“No. I love getting cock,” Tom said.

Bill frowned, “But you just said...”

“How about you?” Tom interrupted him. “Ever bottomed?”

“Sure,” Bill shrugged and let his palm slide over Tom’s chest. “I like either way. But I haven’t done it a lot.”

“How many times?”

“Let’s just say I only need one hand to count,” Bill responded.

“Five times?” Tom guffawed.

“Four boys, silly,” Bill corrected him.

“Oh.” Tom laughed.

“And they weren’t all penetrating.”

“I’ve been with so many guys I don't have the number if we’re counting non-penetration,” Tom admitted.

“We are.”

“Twenty... _at least_ ,” Tom emphasised, although he might not be entirely truthful.

“Sluttish much?” Bill joked.

“Hey, they paid me!” Tom smirked and quickly put a hand on Bill’s mouth to prevent him from making a call boy joke.

Instead, Bill kissed Tom’s palm and Tom quickly removed his hand. When Bill leaned in and kissed Tom, he melted in the older boy’s arms. Pleased, Tom felt Bill harden inside him, when their tongues began to explore one another all over. “Fuck, I love this,” Tom said. “L-love your dick,” he hitched. His body tingled all over from pleasure. Rarely did he feel gratification this way; if he wasn’t turned on, his prostate didn’t care how hard the dick in his arse was. He’d feel nothing to trigger a climax. Still he loved the sensation of said dick up there.

Bill grabbed Tom’s little arse and, leaning back down and elevating his knees, he thrust leisurely back and forth inside his tight body. The wetness from his previous load made the passage slick and smooth. Tom rested his hands on Bill’s shoulders, and Bill closed his eyes and slipped into the wave of delight they built up together.

“Ssss!” Tom hissed. Again, he gyrated his hips and counter moved to receive Bill’s thrusts. Flexing his buttocks, he could tell it had the wanted effect on Bill.

“God-god-god. My god, Tom,” Bill gasped. His balls tightened.

“Not yet, Bill!” Tom snarled, and reached back to grab around the root of Bill’s dick. “Wait for me. Fucking wait.”

Bill slowed down and looked at Tom looking intensely back at him. The eye contact was too much for the two teens and Bill had to move. Rapidly, he fucked harder when Tom let go of him. Tom gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he dropped his head forwards. Then he whipped backwards, making his dreads follow in a halo of motion. Bill groaned and came hard, grinding his dick against Tom’s buttocks as seed gushed into his whimpering lover.

Tom cried out loud his pleasure in earnest as he painted their bellies with another load of come. Bill’s thighs were getting numb, and he tried to move a little while after, but Tom pressed his hands against Bill’s shoulder and shook his head.

“Not yet.”

“Again?” Bill asked with lifted eyebrows. “I don’t think I could. I’m actually quite sensitive right now.”

“No worries. I’m good,” Tom replied and then he dislodged abruptly.

Bill groaned softly and watched Tom step outside the shed. The sounds of splashes made him get up, too, and looked outside to see what was going on. Tom was standing there and washed his body using rain water gathered in a rusty barrel that stood against the wall.

Bill joined him and shivering, he got clean, as well. 

“Back to nature,” he mumbled. All of his comforts had been stripped from him on the journey with Tom. Again, he wondered how long they were going to travel before he had had enough. They’d travelled so far, and even crossed some of the same roads more than once. “Where are you going, Tom? For real?”

Tom shrugged and stuck his head into the water to the neck. Bill laughed but shrieked when the splash from soaked dreads hit his shivering body when Tom’s head re-emerged again.

 _“For Christ sake, Tom!”_ Bill shouted.

Tom smirked at him as water ran down his tanned face. 

Bill struck out a fist to hit Tom on the shoulder, but a moment later, Tom sought his embrace instead and their slick bodies and arms hugged for a while.

“I’m looking for my father,” Tom finally said.

“I know, Tom. It’s just that it doesn’t seem like you’re actually trying to find him. We’re just... _walking_!” Bill felt exasperated and, what was previously just ponderings, now turned into a different longing. “I want you to find him. But I’m also sort of missing my own dad.”

“Sure,” Tom said with a casual sniff. “Go ahead. I’m not keeping you. I never said you should stay with me and...”

“Tom! Cut it out,” Bill said with an irritated frown, “I’m not dropping you, okay?”

Tom put a hand on his hip and turned away from Bill. Then he began to wring out water from his hair, and Bill was aware he was struggling with stuff. Deciding to leave Tom alone, Bill went into the shed and put on his clothes. Afterwards, he came out holding some clothes for Tom to put on and wordlessly, he watched him dressing.

“Where are we heading today?” he asked the younger boy, and the look of gratitude from those hurt eyes made Bill’s body tingle.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

When they were ready to leave, they had a bit of a discussion about the blankets, whether they should leave them behind or take them. They flipped a coin and the blankets were added to their growing pile of possessions. They could always dump them if they became unhandy.

Reaching into the pack, Bill pulled out two candy bars. “Look, we’re going to have to get jobs at the next town, get some money and supplies, too; we’re running low.”

Tom just shrugged and bit into the chocolate bar. He had tried to go without food a whole day more than a few times. Shifting his gaze to Bill, he wondered if the older teen had ever gone hungry for food in his life except on this trip. The worried expression in Bill’s brown eyes seemed to indicate that he had not and it was a major concern for Tom right now. 

Heaving his arm across Bill’s shoulder, Tom squeezed him close. “Don’t worry – we won’t starve. I’ll make sure of that.” 

A slow nod of acceptance and agreement was Bill’s only reply. Hefting the sack over his shoulder, Bill walked out of the shed with Tom close behind. The air was fresh and pungent. They went slow and talked for the most, picking at the hedges and shrubberies as they passed them by. They didn’t really want to return to the main road yet, but eventually their path ended there. Standing at the edge of the road, conversation seemed to die. 

Tom put an arm around Bill’s shoulder. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, he whispered, “Let’s hike shall we? My feet are killing me.”

“Okay, but just to the nearest town then. We have to make some money,” Bill replied.

Tom nodded. “Yeah. I’ll take the front seat.”

“Tom...” Bill hesitated, knowing what Tom implied by the ‘front’ seat. It had become a synonym for a work. And if money was exchanged, didn’t that make it prostitution? And wouldn’t that make him and Tom prostitutes? Bill swallowed. He hadn’t meant that kind of making money, but he knew Tom knew he hadn’t meant it either, so this was Tom’s own call.

A car passed, and Tom did his usual tricks to look desirable, but apparently the driver hadn’t been inclined. The next one was, however. The tires almost screeched, when the breaks were hit. 

“Step on in, lads!”

Looking at each other, Tom and Bill exchanged a look. In the car sat a woman.

“You game?” Bill whispered. 

“Makes no difference to me,” Tom whispered back. “Just pray she can control the wheel while she drools after boy sex.”

Tom squeezed himself into the front seat and pushed it back to fit his long legs but also giving the woman a nice view. The woman kept sending him glances and through the back mirror, Bill saw the practiced shy looks Tom kept sending her. He even blushed so prettily, Bill had to look away not to laugh and give him away. 

“What?” he heard Tom ask.

The woman leaned in and they whispered. Then Bill saw Tom’s hand reach out and he scooted closer to her seat. Soon, soft groans filled the car. Bill didn’t want to hear this woman. Didn’t want to look at her. Somehow, he could better take it when it was guys. Stealing one look, albeit at Tom, and he saw Tom’s head was horizontal. He had gone down on her after all.

The pay was pretty nice, enough to get a bit of supplies. However, a room for the night had to be earned the traditional way, so at ten pm in the evening, they were busy doing the dishes at a little youth hostel where they were granted a room in exchange for the dish washing.

Flopping onto the rusty-springed bed later, Bill sighed. His feet hurt, his back hurt and his arms hurt. Nevertheless, it was a bed; they had cash – some, and were warm for the night. Shifting onto his side, Bill tried to make room on the single bed, leaving some for Tom. 

A hand gently shook his shoulder, rousing him from his half-slumber state, “Are you all right?”

“Too tired, I hurt. Shoulder, feet, legs... don’t suppose I could persuade you into giving me a massage?” The plea was half-hearted, but maybe Tom bought it.

“No, no massage. And I fucking hurt, too – even the back of my head.”

Bill partially sat up, leaning on one elbow. “Why does your head hurt?”

“Hell, that bloody steering wheel kept smacking into the base of my skull while I was working the driver. Surprised it didn’t rub off a dread or two.”

“Well it brought us along quite a nice distance, didn’t it?”

Tom just shrugged and dropped his pants and, slipping his boxers off next, he stretched and moved towards the bed. 

Bill smiled with a light shake of the head and joined him. Tom smiled back and was welcomed in Bill’s arms. Snuggling close to Bill’s warm skin, he lay for a while listening to Bill’s breathing.

“Maybe my father doesn’t live anymore. I haven’t seen him for so long I don’t really remember him. Maybe he’s forgotten all about me and doesn’t want me.”

Bill swallowed. “I’m sure he lives and, when you knock on his door, he’ll want you to stay with him.”

“It’s a bloody waste of time, Bill. Maybe... Maybe you should just contin...”

“Don’t fucking say it,” Bill warned him and put a hand on Tom’s mouth. “We’re in this together. And-and if we can’t find him, you’re bloody well coming with me,” he suddenly said.

Both boys kept their breath in the seconds that ticked by.

“Really?” Tom then asked quietly.

Bill hugged him closer. Fuck, why did he have to say that? But he believed that his dad would accept Tom. It would barely matter, and they could go to school together. Bill’s eyes suddenly filmed over and he loved that image. The two of them living together.

“Tom, I’m in love with you. Of course I want that,” Bill suddenly said without even knowing he was going to.

Tom jerked in his arms and Bill chuckled, “Imagine that, huh?” he said.

Tom didn’t reply, but Bill felt him mould even closer to him and that was answer enough. So far, they sort of had a plan. 

And about time.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

In the morning, Tom stood in the showers. He wondered about his life and the mindless pattern he had been following for a while. All of that seemed pointless these days. He’d been thrown out of his home too often to find the situation he was in extraordinary. That he wouldn’t return home this time was the only difference now his mum was gone. His home was literally gone, too. But Bill had struck a chord in him so deeply last night when he told him he was in love with Tom. He really wished he could just break off his search and go home with Bill, but he wasn’t naïve. Tom wasn’t sure how grand Bill’s dad would find that plan of Bill’s. He’d probably ask Tom to leave. Maybe it was really better to separate their ways and Tom would continue his search on his own.

Putting his hands on the tiles in front of him, Tom let the warm water drizzle over his upturned face. Where exactly would he be able to find his dad? The authorities? Tom wasn’t keen on that. The authorities and Tom were not best friends. Too much shit happened on the nights he spent down town, and even if Tom did his best to stay out of it, he couldn’t do that every time trouble seemed to find him. So Tom had a criminal record he didn’t like being looked into while his request for looking up his dad was processed. 

Bending his head, he let the water enter his mouth. It was heavenly warm and the steam felt good to his tired body. He and Bill slept late and had to get out at 10 am. Too little time despite they earned the fucking room good, washing dishes for four hours in between cleaning and doing laundry three fucking times.

Getting out of the bathroom, he went on bare feet to dry himself in the room and not in the bathroom.

“You’re wetting the floor.”

“I knew you were gonna say that. Does it scare you I know you that well, Bill?”

“No, Tom. Does that disappoint you?”

Tom smiled and went to stand in front of Bill. Shaking his hips, he asked, “Does my cock intimidate you, Bill?”

Bill looked at it. It was impressive for a fifteen year old, but he wasn’t going to tell Tom that. “No. However, your pussy- and cock sucking skills do...”

Tom laughed surprised and delighted. “Good one.” Then he seemed serious. “I don’t know why I’m such a shit to you sometimes... maybe because you’re my only...” _family..._ he longed to say, and when Bill then finished his sentence, saying that word, tears sprang into his eyes. Angrily, he turned and wiped them away. “Bloody hell...” 

Bill said nothing. It wasn’t necessarily. He felt just as strongly for Tom, too. They were inseparable right now. Emotionally depending on the trust and, by now, also the love they shared. 

Leaving the establishment, they went and bought a few supplies; Tom went behind the desk and stole a pack of cigarettes when the clerk got up to help another customer.

Back on the road, they got a ride later in the afternoon. Tom sat on the front seat - Bill in the back. They were quiet, each tumbling with thoughts and especially what next.

“Can I fuck one of you?” the man suddenly blurted out.

Tom looked him straight in the eyes. “No.”

“Why not?”

“We don’t do fucks. I’ll give you a blowjob though.”

“I’d rather have a fuck.”

Bill sensed no tension in Tom. He seemed very together.

After a minute or so, the man mumbled that he’d take that blowjob. Bill leaned his head against the window. He was becoming so detached from the scene that it made him indifferent where he’d been anxious in the beginning. But he did pay attention to Tom’s safety and checked in the rear-view mirror often enough that nothing wrong went on.

When Tom was done Bill smiled a little when the boy licked his lips as he sat up in his seat once more.

“You’re a sweet kid. Why do you suck strangers?” the man asked, actually frowning as if Tom was a bad boy.

“He likes sucking dick,” Bill responded, where after he found his make up kit in his backpack and applied some eyeliner to his eyes.

The man laughed, suddenly looking uncomfortable at his passengers. Then the car slowed down, and the boys realised they’d reached one of the small houses that adorned the road through a little village they were passing through. The house was surrounded by a huge garden and some kids were playing on the lawn.

“This is my place... so eh...” the man said.

Immediately, the kids came running. “Daddy, daddy!” they shouted. Then they looked nosily at Bill and Tom who obviously had to get out of the car, since their lift had come to an end anyway.

“Are you visiting us?” a boy about seven years old asked. His sister and younger brother parroted his question, and then a woman came out of the house, joined them, and curiously asked who they were.

“I... I gave them a-a... a lift,” the family man quickly explained and darted nervous looks at Bill and Tom, who smiled back at him like perfect little angels.

Tom responded cheerfully, “He was really kind. We’d been walking all afternoon and then he came out of nowhere and gave us a lift.”

“Where are you heading?” the woman asked, lifting the little boy into her arms.

“Um... Kiel?” Bill suggested with a shrug. 

“Sure?” Tom asked with an impish smile, and Bill elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

“Well, it’s getting awfully late for hitchhiking to Kiel, don’t you think? Why don’t you stay with us until tomorrow?” she invited them. 

Her husband looked panicked for a moment, but Tom and Bill shook their heads and made a zipper motion across their lips. They weren’t going to say anything to imply what had happened in the car earlier.

“Wanna play with us?” the older kids asked Tom and Bill. After depositing their stuff in the house, the two teens went out in the garden and played with the man’s kids. They had a terrific couple of hours goofing around playing with the smaller children until their mother announced that everybody had better come in and wash their hands before dinner. 

Discretely, she asked Bill if he needed the bathroom, which took Bill by surprised until it dawned on him. Like so many people before her, his hostess thought Bill was a girl because he wore make up. Why she would ask a person if they needed the bathroom just because they were a girl, he had no clue. Before Bill had met Tom, he’d never have left someone believing he was a girl. He’d have corrected their mistake right away, because it’s natural to rest in your own identity and gender. He was actually surprised his voice hadn’t given away his masculinity, but he decided it didn’t matter what she thought he was. So he just kindly accepted her offer and used the bathroom, because he had to go anyway. If his voice had given him away by then, she didn’t bat an eyelash. 

Dinner was quite relaxed, although interrupted by the usual ruckus provided by kids who couldn’t sit still. After that it was arguments over bedtime story reading, teeth brushing, and so forth that dominated the evening. The kids tried to drag Tom and Bill into the routines but they declined and went down in the garden to have a smoke. 

In spite of how small the house looked from the outside, inside there were many small rooms, and Tom and Bill were offered a small guestroom and share the bed after they reassured the suddenly rather prudish lady of the house that Bill was in fact a boy. Thereafter it was okay for them to share the same bed.

Tom took another shower because he never knew when the next opportunity came around and he loved showers. He made sure to keep his dreads out of the water. It wasn’t that tempting to sleep on soaked hair. Afterwards, he quickly went to the guestroom, where Bill waited for him naked under the duvet. Quickly joining him, Tom attacked Bill’s mouth with closed mouthed kisses.

“You cold?” Bill giggled against his lips. 

“Just shut up,” Tom replied and closed his eyes as their lips met again. Pressing hard, he pried at Bill’s lips, giving him room to enter and explore the cavern. Swiftly, Bill got the hint and when Tom felt the wet hard strokes against his own tongue, his cock responded and he groaned lustfully. Clinging to Bill’s lips, he suckled and nibbled with a heated desperation that went straight into Bill’s groin. Rubbing hard shafts along each other, none of them were particular thinking about hand jobs; the friction alone was more than enough.

Sliding his hands up to cup Tom’s head, Bill tilted his own, opened his mouth further to deepen the kiss. Keeping the fingers of one hand tangled in Tom’s dreads, Bill slipped the other downwards, cupping an arse cheek, caressing and rubbing the rounded flesh. Rolling Tom onto his back, Bill groaned when full naked contact was made, the shivers of anticipation tingling in his body. Breaking the kiss, Bill brought both hands forward and trailed kisses down Tom’s neck and to his narrow tanned chest sprinkled in sweet little moles. Bill stopped there to enjoy the sight of a couple of small, peaked nibbles. One was treated to a light pinching, while the other was sucked into Bill’s hot mouth. 

Tom had his eyes closed tightly, but his breath was slightly ragged and his hands moved restlessly down Bill’s back.

Deciding what he wanted was further south still, Bill slipped lower. His body grazed along whatever part of Tom’s he could reach. Tom moaned quietly. They were positioned next to their hosts’ bedroom and he didn’t want to make suspicious noises. 

When Bill’s tongue encountered the gentle dip of Tom’s belly button, Bill darted it in, then out, and back in, tongue fucking the tiny hole. A whimpering gasp escaped Tom’s lips and he sighed shakily.

“So good, honey,” Tom whimpered and Bill reached up to kiss him firmly and shortly on the lips before he returned to his ongoing task. Tom’s low moans were reverberated through his stomach and Bill smiled pleased at the reaction he was getting. The brunet jumped slightly when Tom’s attention-seeking cock bumped his chin, smearing a little trail of salty pre-come on his neck. 

“Liked that did you?” Not waiting for an answer, Bill continued to lap at the flesh, biting lightly, and then soothing it with his tongue. “Just wait, I’ve got more for you...”

“Bill...” Tom whispered weakly. Bill lifted his head slightly and they had eye contact a few seconds. Then Tom reached out his hand and caressed Bill’s thick hair. “Suck it.”

Bill grinned and did as Tom wanted, giving his dick a good wet lick.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” Tom asked.

Bill pondered with a wry smile and then he nodded. “Sure. Okay.” Sliding his mouth down, he sucked in Tom’s clean silky cock, and he could relate to Tom explicitly loving sucking cock. Well, Bill enjoyed it, too and, sucking off Tom, was a nice experience.

“Mmmmm,” Tom moaned through gritted teeth, feeling Bill’s hands on his hips, supporting them both as he trust jerkily into his mouth. Gripping the sheets, Tom gasped as he came shortly after. “Fuck it. I couldn’t hold it any longer!” Tom complained with a chuckle. “I can hold it way longer normally!”

Bill licked his lips and nodded in mock sympathy. “I’m just that good,” he said and rolled to his side. Tom pushed up close to him and grabbed Bill’s hard cock.

“Hand or head?” he asked.

“Head,” Bill responded immediately.

Scooting lower, Tom’s slick mouth engulfed Bill to the root and the older teen squeezed his eyes closed as Tom hollowed his cheeks and the tightness was incredible. Crazy.

“Shit. You’re good, Tom,” Bill gasped and spread his thighs to accommodate Tom’s head. Tom sucked a little harder and fondled Bill’s balls with his free hand. Bill bit his lips and panted softly. “I probably won’t last very long, either.” His eyelashes fluttered and then he let go. His climax washed over him and his hips arched on their own free will. A moment later, he came in Tom’s mouth.

Coming down from his bliss, Bill looked at Tom who was still nursing his dick.

“I’m done, Tom. There is no more,” he said.

“I like your dick,” Tom said and rubbed it against his cheek. Dark eyes were looking at Bill and Bill smiled back at him. 

“Well, I like yours, too,” Bill said.

“I mean it,” Tom said and kissed Bill’s cockhead lovingly like it was his lips.

“I know,” Bill replied with a shudder.

“I think I’ll blow the guy,” Tom suddenly said and got out of bed.

Bill sat up worriedly. “The fuck! Tom?”

“He’s probably jacking off next door anyway,” Tom said and put on his underwear. Quietly, he opened the door and stepped into the hall.

“Tom?” he heard Bill whisper anxiously from the room.

“Shhhht,” Tom replied and, shortly after, he stood in front of the bedroom door to their hosts. Pushing the door handle, he stepped inside to have a look. As expected, the man was watching Tom as he neared him. Tom would make a wager with anybody that the guy had overheard him and Bill getting off.

“What are you doing here?” the man asked hushed. 

Tom went to stand next to him and then he pulled down his duvet. “Can’t really blow your wife to thank her for her hospitality, so I’ll blow you instead,” Tom said. 

As expected, the man had been busy jerking off under the covers, and Tom knelt down and took his cock in one hand. Looking at the man, Tom checked to see if they were on the same page. They definitely were, and then he began sucking him off.

“Quieter,” the man said, because Tom was making slurping noises. Tom didn’t care and carried on for a while.

“Lukas...?” his wife suddenly murmured. “What time is it?”

The man looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Tom kept sucking, but quieted down and crouched as far as he could without stopping.

“I-it’s late, dear.”

“What are you doing? Are you eating in bed?” she asked.

“N-no,” the man gasped.

Determinedly, Tom took him in all the way, and the man groaned. The woman began to fumble with her bedside lamp and, soon enough, a soft light spread over her side of the room.

“My God!” she exclaimed when she realised what was happening right next to her. To her dismay, her husband chose that moment to come in Tom’s mouth.

Letting go, Tom quickly left the bedroom and returned to the guestroom. Bill got on his knees and worriedly looked at Tom when the dread headed boy joined him back in bed. 

“What happened?”

“She woke up mid sucking,” Tom said.

“We’ll be thrown out, Tom. Why did you have to do it?” Bill accused him. Honestly, it hadn’t been necessary.

“We probably will,” Tom said and snuggled close to Bill who fell down on the bed again. Together they listened to the couple fighting. The man admitted he’d also let Tom blow him in the car. Then he proceeded to admit other matrimonial misconducts. The confession seemed endless, but eventually they grew quiet.

By then, the two boys had fallen asleep.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 


	6. Chapter 6

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Bill jerked awake by the sound of the door opening. Their hostess looked bleary-eyed, and he didn’t blame her. Tom was fully body hugging Bill in his sleep with as many limbs as possible, and Bill had probably been doing the same until his sleep was interrupted.

“Could you please leave before the kids wake up?” she asked.

“Sure. No problem,” Bill said and swallowed feeling guilty. Well, her husband was a cheating shithead, but she was very kind.

“Did he force him, Bill?” she asked a few moments later.

At first, Bill was startled by her question, but then he improvised in the spur of the moment, “No. Of course not. Tom is a sex addict.”

“But he’s just a boy!” she exclaimed shocked.

Bill nodded with a sad expression on his face. “He’s fifteen.”

“I don’t care how low the age of consent is in this country! He shouldn’t feel obligated just because someone can’t keep their prick in their pants.”

“Okay. No worries,” Bill tried to calm her. “Tom, wake up,” he nudged Tom who opened his eyes with a start.

“Wha’? What’s...” Turning his head instinctively towards their hostess, he blinked silently, just watching her looking back at him.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes,” she said tonelessly and left.

“We’re thrown out?” Tom stated.

“Yeah. It’s time,” Bill responded.

Tom nodded and wriggled out from underneath Bill. “Gotta pee.”

“I’ll pack then,” Bill said, not expecting an answer. It didn’t take much time to pack their stuff. They already knew they would only stay for one night so they hadn’t had time to make a mess.

As soon as Tom came back, Bill took his turn. When they were ready, they left the house, heading for a bigger city.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

A few lifts took them further that morning, and shortly before noon, they were in Leipzig.

“So...what next?” Tom extracted a cigarette and seconds later, smoke slowly drifted from the edge of his mouth and nostrils.

“It’s still early in the morning and we still have supplies. Why not find some privacy and get a bit of food?” Bill suggested and indicated his head.

“I’m not really hungry,” Tom said watching Bill take a few drags.

“That’s because of the ciggies, Tom! Why did you steal them in the first place?” Bill asked and blew out smoke.

“Fuck off, Billy,” Tom mumbled. Then he squinted at the sun. “Isn’t your birthday coming up?” he asked.

“Not until September,” Bill reminded him and smiled with a laugh.

“I just thought it was soon,” Tom shrugged.

“When are yours due?” Bill asked.

“October.”

“When, Tom?” Bill insisted.

“The second,” Tom finally contributed.

“You’re turning sixteen a month after my eighteenth?”

“I just said so, didn’t I?”

Bill scratched his head. He was actually very close to his dad’s house. His dad lived in Magdeburg, and the urge to go there and relax for a few days was still nagging at him, but he kept his mouth shut. They were travelling together. He looked at Tom who looked back getting that suspicious glint in his eyes.

Tom narrowed his eyes. “What?” Then he almost looked frightened. “Oh gawd!” Tom declared. “Don’t fucking tell me you’re buying me a stupid gift?”

Bill laughed, “Why not?”

“Because then I have to buy you one, too, because it’s your birthday soon and I hate the whole concept, Bill, because mum didn’t give me presents. She always forgot!”

“I won’t buy one. I promise!”

 _FUCK!_ Tom thought. _Now I have to do it anyway, because he’ll think I’ll do it, and then he’ll do it, and then I have to do it. FUCK!_

Nevertheless, they went to a store as soon as they passed one. Bill bought some groceries, ignoring Tom completely, knowing he’d grab something because he just couldn’t resist the opportunity.

Afterwards, they sat outside the shop sharing a cola. 

“Here!” Tom reached out a closed fist and when Bill returned the motion, he opened it and a thing dumped into Bill’s hand.

“A present.”

“Oh!” Bill said surprised. “A lighter!”

“I stole it for you. Happy?” Tom growled.

“Delirious!” Bill said smiling. 

“Fuck you,” Tom said irritated and turned to watch Bill trying to school his face. “Don’t say a fucking word!” he warned.

“Got something for you too, Tommy!”

“See! I told you this shit was gonna happen!” Tom got up and walked away. Nevertheless, he came back a few minutes later.

“Okay – what did you get me?”

Bill put a pink wrapper in his hand.

Tom stared at the condom a few seconds. “Is that supposed to be funny?”

“Well I thought it was. At least you can use it.” Keeping his face straight was pretty hard, but he managed. The look on Tom’s face was priceless. 

Tom was about to throw it away, when he changed his mind. “Thanks... I guess.” He put it in his jeans pocket.

Bill just smiled at the grumpy boy, and patted him on the back. “There’s probably a youth shelter here somewhere. Let’s spend the night there,” he suggested.

“Did you suddenly get rich over night?” Tom asked curiously.

“I have a card. I’d like to spend the measly rests on us.”

“A card?” Tom asked looking funny in the face. “Since when did you get a card? And why have we been...”

“I can’t just spend it like a debit card, Tom,” Bill quickly explained. “When it’s empty it’s practically worthless. But I have enough for us to stay for a night.” Bill had more money on that card than he thought he should tell Tom, so playing it down would be the best course of action right now.

“Your dad can’t put more money on it?”

“It’s via my mum. And no, she can’t just put a lot of money on it. It’s for emergencies, while I’m travelling to my dad.” Which was true, only there was that much more on it than Bill thought Tom needed to hear. And his dad put money on it – not his mum.

“Okay! Excellent. Get us a room, then,” Tom said and smiled brightly at Bill. It was great news actually, because Tom was a little tired of dish washing for now.

Getting a small room with a double bed at the shelter was easy and, besides the fee for the room, they also had to pay for the sheets. Bill swiped his card and was glad he was able to do this for Tom. 

Food could be bought from a vending machine, and that was their feast for the evening. Arranging themselves on one of the beds, they dug into sandwiches and cool cans of soda. Bill’s treat.

Getting comfortable, Tom stripped except for a pair of nice fitting cotton boxers accentuating his cock advantageously.

“Where did you get those?” Bill asked. “Nicked?”

Tom shrugged. “Can’t tell anymore. Nicked, bought. They’re mine, okay?”

“Yeah yeah... I don’t know why I feel offended that you steal really.”

“Then stop thinking about it,” Tom snorted, “You’re just nervous I’ll get caught.”

“I suppose so,” Bill agreed and took a huge bite of his food. The sandwiches were pretty good.

At some point, Tom sighed and dumped his leftovers in the bag. “Finished?” he asked and stretched his body on the bed.

“In a sec. I’ll take the trash down. Don’t want tuna leftovers to permeate the air. It’s thick enough as it is.”

“Yeah. Can we keep the window open?”

“I guess it might do,” Bill said.

“Great.”

Tom turned on his back. He grabbed for his jeans and took out the wrapper.

Looking at the jolly transparent pink colour, he smiled. “Crazy fucker,” he mumbled affectionately.

Bill returned to the room quick enough and stripped naked. He watched what Tom was doing and smiled. “Thinking big plans right now? It’s just your colour.”

Tom smiled at him. “Yeah, I was wondering how big my dick can grow if I strangle it in this one,” he joked. Then he looked over his shoulder and found Bill’s amused eyes. Bill came into bed and embraced Tom from behind. Tom closed his eyes. “You’re hot, Bill,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” Bill replied, but didn’t intend to move an inch. “...happy birthday in advance, Tommy.”

“Yeah what ever... you, too, Billy. You, too,” Tom practically moaned. 

Bill kissed the edge of his ear shell and felt the ear move a little, indicating a smile from his friend. Hugging him a bit closer, he felt Tom relax completely in his embrace. It felt good holding his skinny body. He’d miss holding him if the outcome of the journey meant that they parted ways. Pulling the slumbering form closer, Bill slipped the duvet up, covering their shoulders. Drifting off to sleep didn’t take Bill long, either.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Morning found the two boys back on their travel already after breakfast. Heading further into the land, they had reached a dusty road. Tom was getting a little sullen. Maybe he wasn’t as keen on travelling mindlessly as he thought he was. He was feeling restless, impatient and nervous. He’d been mulling over several possibilities, but they all came down to the same thing. He wouldn’t be able to find his father if he didn’t contact the authorities. And as such, he didn’t owe anything just because he was included in some reports. Maybe it would be all right. Maybe Bill would come with him for moral support. 

Germany didn’t have a central national register, only local ones, but Tom might as well try get some information at the first office he’d come across and work his way from there. 

Walking down a dusty road, their shoulders brushing, Bill placed his arm around Tom’s back, rubbing lightly. 

“Got a plan? We need to find a ride or a town, wouldn’t you say?”

“Bill, I’d rather avoid a car. But I’m getting tired of walking. Maybe we should try finding out about my father?”

“Really?” Bill asked.

“Yeah, I’m ready. It’s time.”

After a few kilometres, the sun was baking unmercifully. Tom had taken off his t-shirt, and wrapped it around his hips. Half an hour went by and a car stopped to take them along. The boys looked at each other before Tom slipped into the front seat, and Bill the back with all their stuff.

“Where are you heading, kids?” the man asked, looking Tom up and down eagerly. His chest was glistening, he was a vision of sexual attraction whether he tried or not.

“Any place is fine, really,” Tom sad, meeting the man’s eyes once. He was interested all right, but Tom didn’t want to suck him off. He was disgusting. Looking out the window, he tried to ignore the situation, but soon he felt a hand in his crotch.

“What do you want?” he said without turning his head.

“Just a little friendly ‘something’ for my efforts,” the man grinned.

“You’re fast aren’t you? We’ve hardly warmed up the seats yet,” Tom said, but he spread his thighs a bit, inviting the man to grope if that’s what he felt like. His dick couldn’t be more disinterested.

“Let’s get out,” Bill said.

Tom smiled ironically and looked at the man. “No it’s fine, honey. Let the man fondle my nuts if he wants to.”

The man stopped smiling and pulled away. He didn’t stop the car though. Tom resumed staring out of the window.

“Stop the car,” Tom asked a few minutes later. He didn’t feel safe and memories of the biker came to mind. The assumed _dead_ biker.

“Stupid kids.” The man shook his head. “Messing good with people’s heads, making them want to fuck you, don’t you?”

“What?!” Tom said. “You seriously think I got into your car because I was so horny I imagined you were doing me a favour?”

The man swallowed and he didn’t meet Tom’s eyes.

Tom laughed ironically. “Oh, gods...” He put his hands on his knees and made a fist a few times. “We just need a ride. But now we want to end the ride, okay?” He turned to look at the man’s profile, noticing his teeth grinding in hard thinking. The man was still interested in sex and now he thought hard on how not to miss it.

“Okay...” Slowly he hit the breaks; his hands grabbed the steering wheel before he auto locked the front doors.

“Open the fucking... _doors,_ ” Tom said, slowly pulling a knife from his pants and unfolding it.

“Tom, no!” Bill gasped when he realised what was about to happen.

“What the fuck... you little prick! You think I’m afraid of a piece of shit like you?” Reaching into the side pocket of his car door, the driver pulled a small calibre gun out and pointed it at Tom. “Put that toy away boy before I blow your fucking head off.”   
Tom continued to glare at the paunchy man, refusing to give into the fear that was gnawing at his stomach, refusing to give into the nightmare that tried to swamp his mind. “No way in hell, I’m not letting you rape me, no way, no way...”

“Fine.” Slamming the gear into reverse, he stomped on the gas pedal next, then on the brakes, hoping to shake his passenger, the gun swung towards the backseat, and stopped when it was aimed directly into Bill’s stunned face. “I’ll shoot your sweet girlfriend then, and then I’ll fuck both of you. Now, either drop it, or I drop her!”

The man’s eyes had never left Tom’s face, and an evil smirk of satisfaction stretched the rubbery lips into a parody of a smile when the fear chased through startled brown eyes. 

“That’s right chicken-shit, put the little knife away and I won’t shoot her, but for the trouble you’ve caused me, I may just fuck her, and make you watch.”

Bill began to shake, his body cold and nerveless. “Look, we don...”

Hard eyes turned to him and menaced him with one glare. “Shut the fuck up, or you’ll get your turn on my dick soon enough!”

With the attention diverted from him, Tom lunged forward, but the driver was turning back and saw the movement. Trying to bring the gun to bear on his front seat passenger, he wasn’t ready for the burning pain as Tom sliced his forearm. Nor was he expecting to have his wrist grabbed from behind when Bill joined the fight, too. Tom prepared to stab at the driver but a loud retort caused him to flinch and close his eyes.

Bill, seeing the gun turning towards Tom, gripped the puffy flesh in his hands, and continued the momentum ending when the pistol was trained on the owner of the hand. Reflexively, the man’s fingers squeezed on the trigger, causing the gun to discharge and shoot him in the shoulder. 

“Oh my fucking god!” Bill’s near hysterical shouting brought Tom out of his reverie.

“BILLY, SHUT UP!!!!” Tom screamed at the top of his lungs. He also hit their attacker on his shoulder, making him groaning louder in pain as he sunk down in the seat.

“We can’t fucking kill every single man we cross on these roads!” Bill screamed, incredulous that it had happened to them again.

“He wanted to shoot you, honey! Didn’t you FUCKING NOTICE??” was Tom’s response. The last thing he cared about was whether the man survived the gun shot or not. Agitated, he put his trembling hands in his hair pulling at his dreads crying until snot ran from his nose not seeing Bill was practically reacting the same way. Fumbling with shaking hands, Tom pushed the button to unlock the doors and they tumbled out on the road. They stared back up at the car as they shook and screamed and cried.

Then another car was heard.

“THE BAGS, BILL!!” Tom shrill voice rasped from a sore throat. “GET THE FUCKING BAGS!” They managed to get back into the car to pull out their luggage and flee towards the ditch beside the road. 

The car passed by slowly, but it did pass.

“Fuck... we’re so fucked, Bill,” Tom wept, feeling Bill hold an arm hard across his back. As soon as the car was far enough away, they got up and ran away into the vegetation along the road. It took a few minutes to become invisible from the road, and they clearly heard a car arrive and stop from the other direction. The car had returned. 

Shortly after, they ended up around a curve that concealed the view from the rest of the long road. A new car came in the direction towards the crime scene. It was a woman in her mid twenties and Tom had cleaned his face trying to look presentable.

His swollen eyes only seemed bigger, more lustrous and hazel. Bill was still too shaken to even talk. “You mind giving us a ride, lady?” Tom asked. “My friend is...”

“Hop in! Magdeburg’s all right with you guys?” she chirped and smiled like a little sun, when Tom sent her his most grateful smile that he didn’t even have to pretend.

“That would be great,” Tom replied, and hurriedly ushered Bill into her car, too.

As the car neared the vehicle with the shot man, a police car was already approaching with silent blue blinks. “Wonder what happened here?” the woman asked nosily. 

Tom shrugged. “Probably the car broke down?” he suggested.

“With the police coming? I doubt it!” she said.

“Well, you can’t be too careful. The man might be dangerous.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She didn’t even think twice that the pretty boys in her car might be people she should have avoided, too. The kilometres passed in relative silence, occasionally broken by the chatter of their driver, each boy lost in their own thoughts. She was a nice woman, there was no mistaking that, but she did get annoying with her comments. 

“You and your friend are headed where? What are your names? Where you from? Are you a couple?” This last question was followed by a high-pitched giggle.

Bill had calmed down considerably, but didn’t care enough to answer anything.

Tom answered carefully instead, “That’s Robert there, and I’m Aleksander. What’s your name?”

And so the conversation continued, each question turned back to the woman, giving as little information as possible. Fifteen minutes went by that way, and the questions lessened. Soon silence reigned once more. Thinking to fill the oppressive stillness, the woman flipped on the radio. It was clearly a local station that tapped illegally into the police’s radio communication. Their news people worked frighteningly fast.

“Breaking news!” an eager voice exclaimed, startling the two boys. “An unexplained shooting accident on the road. Today, a man, as of yet unidentified, was found shot in his car by unknown perpetrators. The police don’t have many details yet, but are looking for a young woman and a boy...”

“Listen, lady, do you think we could put on some music? It’s a bit unnerving listening to this.”

“Oh sure. No worries there. Put on what you want.”

Twisting the dial, Tom looked at Bill, who sat in stunned silence. He wasn’t looking well, actually, neither were doing well.

“How much longer until Magdeburg?”

“I figure about twenty minutes, Aleksander. Are you in a hurry to leave me?” 

“No. Truthfully, Robert isn’t looking too well. I just want to get him to bed so he can rest.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet! You are a good boyfriend, aren’t you? Taking care of him that way. Wish I could find one half as nice as you.”

“Oh believe me, you don’t want one like me...” Tom told her, but she didn’t really catch his drift.

“Now now, Aleksander. I meant straight of course, but other than you’re too young for me, I think you are fine.”

 _Whatever..._ Tom thought, almost wishing he could shut her up with the knife, but of course he didn’t really want that, but playing with the thought held a kind of thrill.

Like the lady said, twenty minutes later, they were left on the pavement of central Magdeburg town, and she continued.

Being so close to home, Bill licked his lips nervously while he simultaneously let what had just happened sink in. Glancing at Tom, he rationalised his feelings. Tom had wounded a man _again_ to save them. How many people had Tom attacked in self-defence? No matter how sickening the experience had been, Bill still felt abhorred to be part of it. But he was able to rationalise the situation better now.

“Tom?” he said quietly, “They are looking for a _girl_ and a boy. So the guy was alive to give the police a description we don’t fit. I think it means he survived and we don’t have to lose sleep over him, too.”

Tom looked dazed somehow and Bill wasn’t sure if he should ask how Tom was doing if he was struggling to cope. With Tom, Bill never had any idea.

“Now what?” Tom suddenly broken the trancelike silence. “How are our supplies?” The heat was unnerving. Already was in the car and he wanted a room. He had somehow hoped the woman in the car would take them to her place, but he couldn’t take one second more of her brainless babbling.

“Do we really look like boyfriends?” Bill asked amused, now that he had estimated what kind of mood Tom was in.

Frowning, Tom did a short nod with his head. “What the fuck do you mean?”

“She thought we were boyfriends. Others have said it, so, do we look it?”

“No. We don’t ‘Robert’. Don’t be stupid,” Tom snapped. He was getting a headache and rationalised that he probably hadn’t had anything to drink for too long. “Let’s get some water. I’m thirsty,” he said grumpily. 

Getting into a rather large drugstore, it was easy for Tom to get a few things despite there was an attentive assistant. Tom had spotted the woman’s sharp eye on him when entering, but still she had nothing on him when they left the shop. They did pay for the water though.

“What did you get?” Bill asked with a smile.

“Ah... nothing...” Tom said looking defensive. 

“You took stuff you don’t want me to see?”

“You didn’t always know me, so get off my bloody back.”

Bill just rolled his eyes. They sat in silence and drank water. 

“Look... let’s not fight. I wouldn’t want us not to talk. I don’t care what you took. Okay?” Bill said.

“Yeah, okay,” Tom replied, sipping until the bottle was finished. Sighing, he smiled satisfied. “Let’s get a room, shall we? Too fucking hot and I want to hide from the police.”

“With what money?” Bill asked.

Tom cocked his head. “If I blow you will you pay with your card?”

Bill frowned. “Tom...”

“Will you pay with your card or not?”

“Sure. I’ll pay,” Bill said, for the moment dropping the urge to invite Tom to his home again. _Later..._

As soon as they were settled sharing yet another small room in a hotel, they lay on the bed chilling out, trying to get the events as far away from them as possible.

“You ever get used to it?” Bill asked.

Tom turned on the bed to face him. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

“Have you seen a lot of this kind of violence?”

“Not really. It’s been particular rough on this travel.”

“Well that’s typical, isn’t it?” Bill looked at him. “You want to find your dad soon?”

“I was going to, but I think we need to lay low.”

“Gees. We should go to my place!” Bill blurted out.

“I want to find my father, Bill!”

“Right.” Bill swallowed. Maybe they’d never find him. At any rate, Bill _had_ to go home soon, or his parents would freak out. Taking his mobile and charger, he took the advantage of free electricity. Texting his dad, he said he would be home very soon. Leaving the phone on the floor to get the batteries recharged, he returned to the bed.

“Do you think that guy survived it?” Tom asked.

“I don’t care. He was a fucking prick.”

Tom grinned. “Yeah, he was. What about the other guy? The biker?” 

“The same,” Bill said and meant it.

Then Tom became thoughtful. “Bill...” he looked at his companion with a blank expression.

“What is it”? Bill smiled back.

“Maybe I should try and contact the authorities here. Start somewhere and ask about my dad.”

“Good idea, Tom,” Bill said with kept breath.

“I need to stop running. I want my dad,” Tom said and bit his lip. Sending Bill a dirty look, he then got up and left the room. He’d gotten something in his eye. Yeah that must be why his cheeks were wet. Sliding down the wall in the dim lit hallway, Tom sat staring at the opposite wall. There was a picture hanging there. It was a generic offset print. You saw them on the walls of every youth hostel and small hotels all over the country, and Tom had been around. Feeling a little bored, his eyes sought out the rest of the interior down the hall. A few pieces of fire emergency equipment were noticeable as well as doors to the other rooms on the floor.

Tom sighed and missed Bill. Getting up, he slipped back into the room and into bed. Curling his body, he lay on his side facing Bill who had his eyes closed. “Want to go back to your dad?” he asked.

“Well, I miss him like you miss yours,” Bill murmured.

“I don't know where mine is.”

“Maybe my dad can help.”

Tom sat up abruptly. “Why haven’t you suggested that earlier?”

“I don’t know. I don't know if he _can_ help, Tom. I only thought about it just now.”

“What does he do?”

“Business. He sells property and insurance.”

Tom relaxed and huddled close to Bill again, pushing his face into his neck. “Okay.”

Bill put his arm around Tom and they lay like that for a while. Tom kissed Bill’s neck and kept his lips there, lightly pressed to a pulse point.

“I’m going to miss you.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Bill said, “Just because I’m going home, doesn’t mean we’re through.”

“You don't really believe I can find my dad?”

“No,” Bill admitted. “I never really did.”

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

“How far?” Tom asked. He was insanely nervous. He doubted he’d ever been this affected by a situation he couldn’t handle, and it was the least dangerous situation he’d ever been in. Maybe it was because he had something to lose. Tom imagined Bill’s dad didn’t want to have anything to do with scum like Tom and it shook his equilibrium and confidence. He didn’t want to lose Bill now that he’d grown fond of him. He didn’t allow himself to get close to people and that he’d gotten so close to Bill hurt now when he could almost smell that this was the beginning of the end.

“Not that far,” Bill said. He was amazed by how much he’d walked these past few weeks and, knowing he had less than a kilometre to walk before reaching his home normally would have made him wine, was nothing in comparison to the distances he’d put behind him. He’d sent his dad a text message, letting him know he was bringing a friend along. Not that he was worried his father would object to Bill’s arrangement, but he felt it was the polite thing to do. His father might not even be home tonight anyway.

“I’m thirsty. Let’s buy some water,” Tom suggested.

“We’re almost there,” Bill responded.

“Now!” Tom said. “And you’re paying."

Bill just nodded curtly. He could sense the tension radiating from Tom, and the last thing he wanted was Tom backing out like a scared animal. 

When the first opportunity arose, the boys stepped inside a 7-ELEVEN and looked for supplies. Bill found two bottles of water and a bag of crisps. Quickly, he went to the register to pay for his purchases.

“Tom?” he asked and found his dread headed friend lingering by the door. “Did you need something?”

“Maybe a slice of that pizza?” Tom pointed to the warm food section of the desk.

Bill bought two pieces of pizza, too, and then they left the shop.

Outside, he darted a look at Tom.

“What?” the blond asked.

“Nothing,” Bill said and took a bite of his food. It was just what he needed.

“Nothing?” Tom took a bit, too. “No, I didn’t take anything... not much at least.”

“But you took something?” Bill asked.

“So? It was there by the door.”

"What was by the door?”

Tom stuck a fist inside the front pocket of his hoodie and pulled out some stickers.

Bill shook his head. Reaching out, he took the stickers from Tom and quickly slipped into the shop and put the stickers on the closest shelf and left again.

Tom smirked at him and Bill punched him on the shoulder. Then they both laughed. 

“How far now?” Tom asked.

“Can you see where the road divides at the intersection?”

“Yeah,” Tom said feeling annoyed.

“Well, we need to walk maybe fifteen minutes more when we reach that one.”

Tom sighed noisily. “Fine.” Then he pulled out a can of coke.

Bill dropped his jaw. “You stole that one?”

Laughing, Tom pulled another one out for Bill. “Enjoy. That’s their slogan, isn’t it?”

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Finally, they reached the intersection and, the area they were now venturing into, was clearly the old parts of the city, the kind of neighbourhood Tom never had any business in. To him, Magdeburg was industry and accumulated dirt from the communist era of Germany. But so far, he hadn’t seen much of that. Magdeburg was magical with old and new architecture mixed tastefully. And now, he was acquainted with beauty and quiet... and money. This neighbourhood was where the rich people resided.

Ten minutes later, they stopped in front of a pebbled entrance to Bill’s dad’s huge house.

“Well, this is my home,” Bill said. Tom stepped up next to him and slipped his hand into Bill’s.

Bill squeezed Tom’s hand. “My dad is home.” He pointed towards a large black Escalade parked nearby along a few other cars, that Bill knew belonged to the household staff.

“How many does he have? All of them?” Tom asked.

“No, just the black one over there and a sports car in the garage. They don’t fit under your hoodie, Tom,” Bill deadpanned.

“I can always try,” Tom responded. They looked at each other and smiled.

“Ready?” Bill asked. Tom shook his head but pulled at Bill’s hand nevertheless, and they continued towards the main entrance. Knocking on the door, they stood waiting.

“Don’t you have a key?” Tom asked after a moment when nothing had happened.

“I have a fish,” Bill replied, and Tom’s forehead wrinkled in confusion.

At the same time, the door opened and Bill smiled brightly. “Salmon!” 

“Bill!” the butler answered and engulfed Bill in a huge embrace.

Tom watched apprehensively, hating to feel left out of the loop. Moreover, the closeness between Bill and the man disturbed him and tugged at his possessive instincts. He didn’t want Bill to hug any other male but Tom. As soon as they let go of each other, Tom grabbed Bill’s hand again and stepped close to him to indicate they were _together_.

“Your father is waiting in the office if you want to greet him already,” Mr. Sallmann replied with a glint in his dark eyes. 

“Yeah. That’s cool, thanks,” Bill replied. “This is Tom. He’s my... best friend. Tom this is Mr. Sallmann. He’s my father’s butler.”

“Nice to meet you Tom,” Mr. Sallmann said, but he didn’t reach out to take Tom’s hand, having already figured out that Tom was more than just Bill’s best friend. “Would you like me to bring your luggage to your room, Bill?”

“Thanks. That would be great. Just put Tom’s there, too. I’ll go find my dad,” Bill replied.

Tom looked troubled and Bill whispered, “He won’t touch anything and he won’t open anything. He’s treated with regular electric shocks so he’s probably not even able to read.”

Mr. Sallmann chuckled and Tom swallowed nervously. He wasn’t used to people joking like that. If someone on the street told him they were treated with electric shocks, chances were they actually were, and he’d stay clear of them to avoid trouble.

“Joke, right?” Tom asked weakly.

“It’s a joke, Tom. Bill go easy on the jokes there,” Mr. Sallmann said, an eyebrow raised in warning, and took the backpacks from the boys when they slid them off their shoulders. “Your makeup is running, Bill,” Mr. Sallmann cracked a joke a moment later.

“That’s all right, but thanks,” Bill laughed, and pulled Tom with him as he went searching for his father. “Later, Salmon!”

Tom’s eyes were huge as he took in the sheer wealth that came with the house. So many rooms and so much _stuff_. His head was spinning just trying to figure out how much money Bill’s dad was worth. And, at the same time, he was floored that a boy coming from this kind of environment had been willing to travel on the dirty roads with him and endure what had been thrown at them. Tom was almost close to crying when they finally stood in front of a door that Bill proclaimed was his father’s office.

“Y-you’re sure he wants to meet me?”

“If you’re not careful, he’ll adopt you,” Bill said but grinned at Tom who let out a nervous breath of relief. 

Knocking on the door, Bill stepped into the office dragging Tom along. “Hey Dad!”

Jörg Kaulitz looked up from his computer, and the next second he got out of his chair and went to greet his son, surprising him by the hard embrace he received.

“Dad! You’re choking me,” Bill complained, but loved it just the same. It was wonderful to see his dad again.

“Sorry. I was just so worried, Bill. There has been so much happening in this area lately that knowing you were out there really didn’t make me feel safe. I didn’t know where you were half the time.”

“What stuff?” Bill asked.

“Some incidents with people getting stabbed or shot; bad influential people and I was really worried.”

Tom and Bill sent each other quick looks. 

“Any casualties?” Bill asked nonchalantly, and Tom watched the man intently very interested in the answer, as well.

“No, but that’s not the point. There were reports of very recent violence, and you know... You’re just kids so...” 

Bill and Tom breathed out relieved. So they really weren’t guilty of any killing... even if the both of those fuckers had deserved it.

Bill’s father looked at the two boys and how they shuffled their feet. “But you’re here now. And you’re safe. I just paid extra attention because you were on your own, Bill. Ach, I’ll spare you more fathering worries,” he said and smiled brightly.

Tom almost swooned. Bill’s dad had exactly the same beautiful smile that Bill had. Or was it the other way around? He quickly swallowed a mouthful of saliva when his eyes darted down and checked out Bill’s dad’s package. Then he forced his eyes away before his staring became obvious. 

“And who is this?” Jörg asked his son.

Bill smiled and put an arm around Tom’s shoulder making him face his dad for an introduction. “This is Tom. He’s become an awesome friend to me. We’ve had some cool days.”

“Any friend of Bill’s is very welcome. You’ll have to tell me all about your adventures at dinner,” Jörg said.

“ _Suuure_ ,” Bill said with an impish smile.

“I’m Tom Trümper,” Tom said and stuck his hand out towards Bill’s dad.

“Trümper? No shit?” Jörg asked baffled, and cocked his head, taking in the beautiful kid in front of him more thoroughly. If he squinted his eyes a little... - no he didn’t even have to do that. He was almost certain who this boy was...

“How did you guys meet? I don't recall setting up a meeting between you,” Jörg asked.

Bill’s eyebrows frowned. “Setting up? What do you mean, dad? I met Tom on the street in Hamburg a few weeks ago.”

“I see,” Jörg said. “It’s really nice meeting you, Tom.” Then he paused and threw out another feeler, “Where are you staying?”

“Um... um...” Tom stuttered helplessly, sending Bill a somewhat panicked look.

“Tom’s in between houses right now,” Bill said.

“In between houses? Soooo... that would make you homeless, wouldn’t it, Tom?” Jörg asked. “You’re awfully young not to have a home.”

Tom’s eyes flickered nervously between Bill and Bill’s dad. “I... uhhh...”

“Can he please stay here, dad? He’s really no trouble, and he needs to sort out his situation,” Bill pleaded on Tom’s behalf.

“Sure. Tom is welcome to stay here for a while,” Jörg offered. “In fact, as long as he needs to,” he added, cryptically.

“Wow. Well, thanks, man!” Tom said, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden hospitality thrown at him. Smiling at Bill, he felt elated that he was going to spend a lot of time with his friend.

Bill smiled back and grabbed Tom’s hand. “Wanna see my room?”

“Sure. Tell me again why you don’t live here always,” Tom joked as they trotted upstairs.

“Well, I lived with my mother. My father is so busy working it made no sense to live with him when they divorced. Or so they’ve always claimed,” Bill snorted ironically.

“But this is...” Tom said and scratched his head.

“We lived here when my parents were still married. I like this place very much. I look forward to living here.”

“But haven’t you left friends behind in Hamburg?”

“Nah,” Bill said and smiled. 

“Don’t you have friends here?”

“No not really,” Bill said, “I never connect that deeply with friends. They always think I’m weird.”

“You’re not weird, Bill. You’re...” Tom paused not really knowing what he meant because Bill was just a great person. “You’re great,” he finally said and smiled.

Bill bent his neck fractionally and kissed Tom on the lips. Tom swooped in and pressed harder. Kissing each other in the hallway in front of Bill’s room was pretty great, too. 

Parting lips, they grinned and stepped into Bill’s room. 

“Oh, fuck me. Top _nice!_ ” Tom moaned. 

Bill’s room was beyond Tom’s dreams. TV, any video game console possible, a state of the art computer, a stereo with impressive surround sound, and CD’s everywhere. Bill had a large collection of DVD’s, too.

“Can we switch rooms?” Tom asked and laughed incredulously when he noticed there was a bloody mini fridge in the corner!

“We can both sleep here, Tom,” Bill said. “I’m used to sleeping with you, aren’t I?”

“But...”

“We can hang out here all the time.”

“Great,” Tom agreed without much fight, turned, and looked at Bill who was just smiling back.

“It’ll be great to share all of this with somebody,” Bill elaborated.

“I know. And it will,” Tom said.

Bill sat down in front of his stereo and fiddled with a few buttons before music started playing. It wasn’t Tom’s kind of music, but it was _MUSIC!_ Quickly, he crouched next to him, and his eyes began scanning the titles of the jewel boxes either stacked on the floor or in CD holders next to the stereo.

“Bill?” A knock a moment later accompanied the request.

Looking up, the boys saw Bill’s dad standing in the open doorway.

“Yes?” Bill replied.

“I need to head down to the office for a while,” Jörg said.

“Aww, but I just got home!” Bill complained.

“I know and I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t extremely important.” Jörg’s eyes fleetingly met Tom’s. “I’ll be home for dinner.”

“Oh, dad?” Bill remembered. “We might need a favour from you. I’m not sure if you can help, but...” He looked at Tom.

“Bill thought maybe you could help locating my father,” Tom blurted out and then he looked down. Asking the man about his connections was suddenly embarrassing and Tom felt unworthy to even request this of Bill’s dad. “Never mind.”

“But he might be able to,” Bill encouraged him.

“Never mind. It was a stupid idea to begin with,” Tom said, then grabbed a handful of CD’s, and held them loosely in his hands without really looking at them.

“What’s his name, Tom?” Jörg asked.

“It doesn’t matter. But thanks anyway,” Tom said looking up for a short moment before he focused on the CDs again.

“His name?” Jörg insisted a bit firmer.

Looking up slowly, Tom squirmed under the man’s dark eyes. “Fine. Gordon,” Tom supplied with a shrug and held Mr. Kaulitz’ gaze challengingly. But something in the man’s expression made him frown. “What?”

“Nothing Tom. Everything’s fine,” Jörg said, and lifted his hand to soundlessly wave at Bill before he left. 

Tom dropped the jewel cases in his hand and Bill got up. 

“Wanna come with me downstairs to Christa in the kitchen and get some popcorn? We can watch a movie?”

Tom shrugged and leaned back until he lay flat on his back on the carpet with his eyes closed.

Bill smiled. Tom’s dreads were spread out around his face like a halo. He was beautiful.

“Actually, I’d like to shower,” Tom finally said, smelling sharp sweat on his body. He’d been so nervous coming here, and they’d walked half way through bloody Magdeburg to get to Bill’s address.

“Okay...” Bill looked at him. “But afterwards? You get to choose.”

“Sure,” Tom nodded. 

Bill stepped into the hallway and Tom followed. “It’s down there by the blue door. You’ll find everything you need in there. Towels, shower gel, and everything.”

Together they went down the hallway and Tom snickered when they reached the door. There was a porcelain sign with a little girl sitting profiled on a toilet all cute and adorable hanging on the door.

“Were your parents expecting a girl?” Tom grinned at Bill who smirked back. 

“No, this is the ladies’ bathroom. Have fun, Tommy,” he laughed and skipped down the stairs.

Tom stuck out his tongue at Bill and walked into the bathroom. 

“Geees,” Tom said and whistled lowly. The interior was tasteful and very welcoming, and Tom didn’t give a shit that this was the ladies’ bathroom. Everything was beautiful, smelled clean and airy, and he liked the white and galvanised counters. Nosily, he checked out the cabinets and there were fluffy towels, wash cloths, and a bathrobe with little bows down the front. Tom was definitely going to wear that one afterwards. Pulling out a few towels along with the robe, he saw the name ‘Simone’ embroidered on the top. Well, he would have been surprised if it’d been ‘Jörg’. Maybe it belonged to one of Mr. Kaulitz’ girlfriends.

“Today, I shall be Simone,” Tom said and smirked. Quickly, he undressed and turned on the shower. Imagining he was in fact ‘Simone’, he wouldn’t mind having hot shower sex with Bill’s dad. Stopping that thought immediately, Tom knew he shouldn’t even go there no matter if it was a sexual fantasy. He was with Bill now, and didn’t want to think dirty thoughts when he was in the same room as Mr. Kaulitz. Resolutely, Tom saved his arousal for another day, ignored his hard on, and washed down energetically.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 


	7. Chapter 7

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Bill was carrying a bowl of steaming fresh popcorn in his hands. Behind him, Mr. Sallmann was carrying other snacks, crisps, and a tray of dip and fruit.

Bill was smiling with glee. He couldn’t wait to sit on his couch and chill out with Tom. When he entered his room, Tom sat sprawled on said couch already wearing...

Bill’s mouth dropped. “Are you wearing my mum’s bathrobe?”

“Is she a ‘Simone’?” Tom asked coolly and pulled at the towel around his dripping dread locks.

“She most definitely is,” Mr. Sallmann said. With a grin, he arranged the yummy stuff on the table in front of the couch. 

“Then yes,” Tom confirmed and spread his legs a bit as he slouched even further in his seat. 

“Anything else, Bill? Tom?” the man asked the boys.

Tom looked up stunned to be included but didn’t get to react before Bill answered for them. 

“No. I think we’ll cover the rest from here,” Bill said, and Mr. Sallmann left them alone. Bill went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of cans of coke.

“Is his first name James?” Tom asked and caught the coke Bill threw at him. 

“No, Reinhard. Why? Because he’s our butler?” Bill chuckled.

“ _Our_ butler. I like that,” Tom said.

“Have you picked a movie for us?” Bill asked and looked at the TV.

“Yeah,” Tom said and pushed the ‘play’ button on the remote.

“Oh! Fabulous,” Bill said as soon as he recognised the movie and placed the popcorn bowl between them. “Lara Croft is awesome.”

“She’s hot,” Tom said and didn’t mean Lara Croft, but Angelina Jolie’s boobs.

“Gerard Butler is kinda hot, too.”

“You’re hotter,” Tom said, but sure, he’d do this butler any day.

Bill stopped stuffing his face with kernels. “Thanks, Tom. You’re hot, too.” Then he attacked the cup with gummy worms.

Tom grinned and pulled the towel around his hair completely off. Leaning his head back to rest, he watched Bill instead of Angelina. Bill was really into that movie and Tom thought it was sweet. Pushing up his legs, he turned sideways to really look at Bill. Bill’s jaws were working as he chewed snacks with gusto. 

“You’re watching me,” Bill grinned.

“I know,” Tom replied softly. He felt so sweet for Bill. He was one of the most decent people Tom had ever met, and he felt so blessed he’d met him. That ‘something’ had spoken to him already when he agreed to share his umbrella that day in Hamburg, and his instincts had paid off.

“Let me have a gummy worm,” Tom asked Bill who reached out to the table to get him one. However, Tom put his hand against Bill’s jaw and turned his face towards him. His hand sought behind Bill’s neck and he pulled his head closer.

Bill smiled expectantly. He already had a half chewed worm in his mouth and the gum was passed on to Tom when their parted lips met. Tom quickly swallowed the candy and grabbed Bill’s hair harder. Small, firm, nipping kisses were exchanged and then their tongues fought playfully. Tom did his best to play with Bill’s tongue. The sensation almost made his toes curl. A moan escaped him; he was so horny.

Their lips lost contact with a loud wet kiss when Bill latched on to Tom’s neck. His breath deepened when Tom pulled at his hair passionately. Sliding a hand up Tom’s soft thigh, Bill realised that the boy was naked underneath the robe. 

“You’re all naked, Tom!” he told him.

“So are you underneath your clothes, Bill. Someone should have prepared you for the shocker when you were a toddler,” Tom joked.

Bill grinned and stood up. Quickly, he slid his t-shirt over his head and undid his pants. “Let’s move to the bed!”

Tom quickly went to sit on Bill’s bed. Within short moments, he was joined by an equally naked Bill. 

On his knees, Bill looked down on Tom. The handsome boy was on his back looking up expectantly at Bill. Bill pulled the rope that held Tom’s robe gathered and then he spread the garment to either side. Tom’s cock laid rock hard against his belly, his tiny rosy nipples hardened as Bill watched it happen.

“You want to fuck me?” Tom asked huskily, checking out the attractive hard on swaying before his eyes.

“Yes,” Bill replied and sucked in breath when Tom put his hand on his cock and stroked him slowly.

“Give it to me,” Tom asked and Bill crawled up and positioned his cock in front of Tom’s mouth. Tom sucked him in with closed eyes and an expression of contentment was immediately evident on his face. Bill put his hands behind Tom and slowly moved his hips forward. None of the boys said much as Tom sucked on Bill’s cock. 

“It’s too good, Tom. You’re so g-good at this,” Bill finally stuttered from the enjoyment of having Tom’s hot wet mouth surrounding his dick.

Tom slipped Bill out of his mouth. “Want me to stop, honey?” he asked. With a hand, he held the hard organ close to his cheek and looked up at Bill.

“I want to come inside you, so no more of this,” Bill said, “But it’s soooo good,” he repeated and arched down to be at head level with Tom. They kissed some more and Tom put his hands on Bill’s swaying rear. 

“How do you want me?” Tom asked. 

“Hands and knees,” Bill said. “I want that.”

“Okay,” Tom said and slipped out of the robe before he got on his hand and knees for Bill. Bill went and turned off the TV, then he rummaged through a drawer and found some lotion. Hurrying back, he instantly ran his hands all over Tom’s diminutive arse, his antelope legs, stomach, and chest. Everything was accessible. Tom was a gorgeous boy and Bill was in love.

Tugging a few times on Tom’s hard cock, Bill then squeezed out some lotion to help preparing Tom. Tom’s passage was so tight and small and Bill spent some time making his boyfriend more flexible.

Tom was shivering in front of him. His long narrow spine was moist with beads of sweat and his breath was shallow and sexy. Bill kissed the tiny dimples above the boy’s arse and pushed on Tom’s shoulders to bend him down.

“Thought you wanted me on my _hands_ and knees?” Tom smirked, looking up from where his cheek rested against the bathrobe.

“You look incredible from here,” Bill replied and put his hands on Tom’s rear. Spreading the small mounds, he had a view of the little hole he’d been working on getting ready. Tom turned his head to rest on his forehead and Bill took that as a ‘ready to go’ sign. More lotion was required and Bill estimated he was slick enough.

“Bill?” Tom asked, impatiently. “Today, if you don’t mind?”

“Going in now, you little slut,” Bill replied with a grin and positioned himself. Tugging his flesh a few times, he groaned with expectation and Tom lifted his arse fractionally towards him with a sexy growl.

“N-now, Billy. Please,” Tom enticed him, and his plea was followed by a small hiss. Bill pushed some more and Tom groaned, “Uuuuh, sweeet.” 

Getting back on his hands, the angle changed and Bill was rubbing against Tom’s prostate with each shove. Tom rocked back and forth to meet Bill’s thrusts, and the two boys fucked hard and lustfully. Grunts and eager explicatives assisted their lovemaking and suddenly Tom pushed forward resolving in Bill sliding out of him.

Bill gasped in surprise.

“Don’t want to mess up Simone’s robe with my jizz,” Tom quickly explained and dropped on his back. Lifting his legs, he invited Bill inside his body again, and Bill moved close and engulfed Tom in his arms. With one hand, he guided his cock back into Tom’s arse and held him close. Eagerly they continued.

Tom had his eyes closed as he clung to Bill’s neck. His legs were hooked tightly around Bill’s body and he moved his pelvis energetically in time with Bill. Bill’s dick inside him felt so good. It was by far the best fuck he’d ever had. Tom was in love and, as soon as he understood that, his groin, his arse, his stomach, and all the way up his back became so heated, so fuzzy, so _tingly_ and his orgasm took him with surprised force like it had the other times with Bill. Crying out, Tom gritted his teeth as his body shook in pleasure. “BILLY! Oh, god, Billy,” he moaned hoarsely.

Tom clenched tightly around Bill’s dick and the brunet thrust a few more times, practically cocooning Tom when he, too, hit his climax. 

“Huh... uh yes,” Bill moaned and his hips kept fucking for a while, enhancing his incredible high. Exhausted he pulled out and fell down next to Tom. Together they lay side by side basking in total bliss, enjoying the endorphins sizzling in their veins. Tom turned sideways and snuggled closer. Curling an arm he pressed his body against Bill’s side and flung a leg across Bill’s sweaty hip. 

Turning his head, Bill nuzzled into Tom’s hair and kissed the soft texture. 

“I love you,” Tom murmured quietly.

“I know,” Bill responded. They looked at each other and Bill smiled. “I love you, too,” he said and Tom’s eyes filled with tears.

For once, the younger boy accepted the tears for what they were.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

“Boys?”

Bill sat up, feeling like he was in shock for a few alarming seconds. Trying to clear his mind, he slowly turned his head towards the door. Someone had been knocking. Quickly, he put on his mother’s robe and went to answer the door.

“What is it, Mr. Salmon?” Bill asked when his bleary mind recognised the butler. Trying to gather his robe better, he squinted his eyes at the man. He and Tom had been deep asleep after their mind-blowing sex. 

“Mr. Kaulitz would like if you got dressed and ready to be picked up by Benjamin in half an hour.”

“What time is it?” Bill asked and coughed. 

“Time enough for a shower,” Mr. Sallmann said.

Bill took a quick sniff and realised he reeked of sex. “Oh...”

“The time is 5pm. If you shower together, you can save time,” Mr. Sallmann grinned and left.

“What does dad want?” Bill asked as he stuck out his head in the hallway.

“Take you to dinner,” Mr. Sallmann informed him, walking backwards for a few steps before he headed towards the staircase.

“What’s with all the shouting?” Tom asked yawning heartily.

“Dad wants to take us to dinner,” Bill said. “We have to shower.”

“Are we in a hurry?” Tom asked and moved towards the edge of the bed. His dreads were bent in several directions because he’d slept on them moist.

“We have half an hour.”

“You don’t have enough time to put on makeup then,” Tom pointed out.

Bill shook his head and cocked an eyebrow. “I _always_ have time to put on makeup. I can do it in the car.”

“You look okay without it.”

Bill patiently waited for the punch line. However, Tom didn’t have a punch line, and just added, “You look sexy with make up on.”

Bill smiled brilliantly and kissed his lips. “Why don’t you take the ladies’ bathroom, Tom, and I’ll take the other.”

“I want the robe,” Tom said and made grabby hands towards Bill.

“You can _have_ the bloody robe, Tom,” Bill offered and handed over the garment. Picking up the towel Tom had used around his hair, Bill quickly left the room to head for the bath room. Tom went for the other and in that fashion they both managed to get ready when Bill’s dad’s chauffeur arrived to pick them up. 

Bill had spare clothes in his closet. Although the clothes were too tight fitting for Tom’s comfort, at the same time, he did feel unusually well dressed for the occasion. As Bill had told him, he spent the ride putting on makeup, and Tom thought he looked absolutely cool. Additionally, Bill had piled on jewellery. Tom had had no idea that Bill owned or even liked wearing all that glittery girly stuff. He could have gifted him some of that instead of a lighter. Well, it wasn’t too late for that.

“Now I know what to get you for your birthday,” Tom said dryly. “You’re not wearing a ring on that finger,” he pointed to Bill’s right pinkie – the only finger not bejewelled.

Bill smirked at him. “But what if I want a cock ring?” he asked.

“A what?” Tom asked feigning deadpan.

“A cock ring,” Bill dared him.

Tom held his gaze but he couldn’t keep it for very long and the both of them laughed. Tom grabbed Bill’s hand and interlaced their fingers gently not to accidentally hurt Bill by squeezing around his rings.

“Is it far, Benjamin?” Bill asked.

“Nah. Kersten’s Braustüb’l Bistro in Helmstedter Chaussee,” the chauffeur replied.

The boys looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Then they shrugged.

“How far is it?” Bill asked again. He was getting hungry, and he missed his dad.

Tom was getting nervous. A restaurant visit. He’d never been to a restaurant. Sure he had eaten at burger joints many times, but not a real restaurant with waiters and fancy menus. “Will I like the food?” he asked Bill, worriedly.

“Probably. Oh, you can order burgers and chips if that’s what you want.”

“Thanks,” Tom said and breathed out in relief. “Will you?”

“Totally,” Bill grinned. “Dad always gets disappointed.”

“Here we are lads,” Benjamin announced and parked. The boys spilled out of the vehicle and stood in front of the cosy restaurant. 

“Looks nice,” Bill said and began to walk towards the entrance with Tom following.

It did look nice, and Tom was hungry enough to mind less about manners and how to use the correct fork. Seeing the place with his own eyes, he’d realised that it wasn’t that kind of establishment and he was grateful of Bill’s dad for choosing a casual place.

Stepping into the bistro, Bill announced they were with the Kaulitz party and they were led to their table right away. It was one of those round ones with a lit candle and a pretty flower arrangement. 

Bill hugged his dad and sat down next to him. Tom took the seat next to Bill and noticed there was a forth plate, too. Checking out the place, he found that he rather liked the interior. It was classy and very comfortable. Looking towards a couple of huge windows, Tom saw a patio with breezy flowers and bushes. There were also tables out there and it looked incredibly inviting. But inside the restaurant there was air-condition, so today, Tom was happy to be indoor.

“How was your ride?” Jörg asked, looking at both boys.

“Was good. Drab but okay. Twenty minutes of dullness,” Bill said and let a few fingers fluff his bangs.

“Tom?” Jörg asked and couldn’t help getting a soft expression in his face.

“Sir?” Tom asked, not realising the conversation had included him.

“Please call me Jörg,” Jörg assured the boy. “How’s it been so far?”

“You have a great house. I can’t wait to live there for... for a while.” Tom’s self-consciousness over clouded him. He wasn’t used to feeling so subdued. He was always a chin held high and no bullshit kind of guy, but these people were so different to what he was used to having thrown in his face, and he desperately didn’t know how to behave.

“Hey...” a fourth voice said, interrupting the threesome party. “Sorry I’m late, Jörg.”

“No worries. We haven’t started ordering yet,” Jörg sad and nodded to the man who was now seated in the last chair. Looking up, he smiled at the boys and stuck out his hand.

“Gordon,” he introduced himself to Bill who slowly reached over a hand and shook the man’s.

“Bill.”

“Ah! Jörg’s son. And you are?” he asked, looking at Tom who stared back and forth between Jörg and the man who had introduced himself as ‘Gordon’.

“I’m Tom,” Tom said quietly. “Tom Trümper.”

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

The big smile on Gordon’s face slowly vanished and he looked at Jörg who was looking very carefully back at him.

“What’s going on here?” Gordon asked.

“You’re Tom’s father?” Bill asked breathlessly. “Dad?” Bill asked Jörg, expressing the confusion shared around the table.

Addressing Tom, Jörg said, “Tom, your father told me a few days ago that he was notified by the authorities that his son went missing after his ex-wife died in a car accident a few weeks ago. Are you that boy?”

Tom swallowed thickly and nodded. “I was thrown out from my home by my stepdad when mum died. So I just walked around with Bill when I met him. I was looking for you...” His voice hitched but he kept his calm as he stared nervously at Gordon.

“He didn’t know if you were even alive. But he was going to look for you,” Bill told Gordon who looked shell shocked.

“You know Bill’s dad?” Tom asked, looking intensely at the man next to him. He was shorter than Tom, had dark curly hair, and kind brown eyes. He was nothing like Tom had expected and yet he was everything Tom had hoped to find. He couldn’t remember the man, but the man got out of his stunned condition, produced his wallet, and pulled out a picture from there. Tom took it with shaky hands. He recognised the picture. It had once belonged in an old box of memories at home, but had disappeared over the years. There had been a fold across it. This one hadn’t one. It was a picture of infant Tom, his mum, and this man.

“We’re in business together. He’s a close friend,” Gordon explained his relationship with Bill’s dad.

“I guess that’s why you told him. Anyway, I know this picture,” Tom confirmed and gave it back to the man.

“Tom,” Gordon said in a shaky voice.

Tom got up abruptly and walked towards the patio and stepped outside. Gordon got up, too, and went with him.

Bill looked down and then caught his father’s gaze upon him. “Thank you. How could you be sure?”

“Tom looks like his mother. I knew her when we were younger.”

Bill looked down. “So you recognised her when you saw Tom?”

“Well yes, and Trümper was a giveaway, too.”

“So, Tom will have to go away with him?”

“We’ll have to ask him.”

“I’ll miss him,” Bill said.

“Boyfriend?” Jörg asked with a knowing smile.

“Yeah,” Bill replied and rubbed a palm across one eye, not caring he was smearing his makeup.

Jörg handed Bill a napkin to dab at his eyes. 

Turning, Bill checked out what was going on on the patio. Tom and his dad were talking quietly. Mostly, Gordon was talking with Tom nodding with occasionally tight hugs from the both of them.

A few minutes later, the both of them came back. Tom sat down in his seat, but he bent over and kissed Bill softly before grabbing a menu.

Gordon sat down in his seat and cast a quick look at Jörg.

“So?” Bill asked them.

Tom put an elbow on the table, rested his head in his hand, and lazily turned the plastic pages in the binder until he got to the children’s menus. “I’m going home with my dad.”

“But...?” Bill asked.

“We live in the same neighbourhood, Bill,” Tom said with a wry smile. “It’ll take me five minutes to walk to your house.”

Beautiful smiles spread on both boys’ faces. 

“I might not be around for a few days. I have a room to decorate. It’ll get more awesome than yours. Trust me.”

Bill snorted out loud. “I doubt it.”

“I’ll be going to your school, too. Dad insists that I go back to school, so... Before you know it, you’ll get tired of my arse,” Tom added with a smouldering wink.

Bill’s eyes became heavy with longing. “I don’t think I would ever get tired of your ar...”

Jörg and Gordon coughed. “Oookay, lads. That’s quite enough. There is such a thing as too much information even for parents,” Jörg quickly interrupted, “but it’s truly a good thing you’re happy together. Just save it for later.”

Tom snickered and sent Bill kissy lips.

Gordon scratched his hair. He hadn’t been prepared to gain his son back this afternoon, and a gay one at that, but he would have to catch up pretty quick. It was obvious his son was totally smitten with Jörg’s. All in all, it was the best shock of his life.

“Shall we order?” Jörg asked.

“I want a burger,” Tom declared.

“A... burger?” Jörg asked.

“Try the fish filet,” Gordon suggested.

“Can it be made into a burger?” Tom asked.

“Sure it can. Right?” Bill incouraged their fathers.

“Of course,” Jörg and Gordon replied.

Tom smirked and winked at Bill. Bill smiled back. Tom was already twirling his own father around his little finger. 

Leaning closer he asked, “How did it go? For real.”

“Nothing to say. I found him. We’re pretty cool about it.”

“Sure but...” Bill nodded wordlessly.

“What? Did you expect drama and tears over long lost time?” Tom asked.

“Well...” Bill shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

Tom leaned closer. “I promised to blow him when we get home. He adores me already.”

Bill jerked back and stared at Tom with wide eyes in incredulity.

“A joke!” Tom said horrified. “God, it was a joke!”

“You’d bloody better mean that,” Bill said with narrowed eyes.

Tom looked in a state of shock. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“You okay?” Gordon worriedly asked Tom and Bill.

Bill leaned in and hugged Tom a few seconds. “Don’t do that again.”

“I promise,” Tom said and meant it. No more guys. Only Bill.

“We’re fine,” Bill told Gordon.

Tom leaned close again and mumured, “No, for real. I’m just happy my dad exists! I don’t know if I’ll cry snot when we get home. I’ll let you know if I did. Also, I’m grateful towards your dad. He’s pretty smart.”

Bill smiled and looked at his dad. His dad smart? He supposed so. He’d found Tom’s dad for them. It had only taken him a few hours.

Everybody was finished ordering and soon the boys were sipping on two large glasses of their beloved beverage Coca Cola.

“So you’re going home with your dad after this?” Bill asked, collecting potatoes, fish, and gravy into a forkful before guiding it to his mouth without anything falling off in the process.

Tom nodded and took a huge bite of his burger. “Yeah. I’d better. We’ll stop by your place and get my stuff.”

“Okay,” Bill said, but didn’t feel okay about it.

Tom sighed and chewed. “I would have loved living with you, Billy, but this is probably better.”

“You can stay with Bill for a few days soon, because I need to go to Hamburg and sort out a few things with your mother’s husband.”

“Riiiight. Stephan. The arsehole,” Tom said rolling his eyes in memory.

“Why?” Gordon asked immediately. 

“He used to beat me up,” Tom said with a small shrug. “Mum’s husbands all beat me up.”

“Is that so?” Gordon asked. Jörg looked abhorred, as well.

Slowly, Tom looked up and noticed the stealy expression in the men’s faces.

“What?” he asked, guardedly.

“Nothing, Tom,” Gordon replied and forced a smile on his face. He had accumulated quite a few choice words he would like to discuss with Tom’s stepfather Stephan, and he was saddened he never had had the opportunity to claim his son. His late wife had found someone else already a year after Tom was born and Gordon didn’t really have any other choice but move out at the time. They never got around arranging visits between him and baby Tom because, even though he left the house for her, she moved shortly after anyway. He’d still thought everything would work out, but he’d been blue-eyed and before he knew it her phone number was out of order and he didn’t have a clue where she lived. That made it very difficult to keep track of their whereabouts. She would call from a phone booth to tell him she’d remarried _again_ , that she’d changed her last name, and that she didn’t need more child support from him. It was like they disappeared from the surface of the earth, and Gordon lost his son just that quickly. He’d been so weak and too easy to manipulate back then. But he’d still been in love and hoped to the last they would get back together again. Fourteen years later, fate had finally been on his side, when Bill out of the blue had introduced Tom to his father. The two boys had been together for weeks, and apparently Tom had been looking for Gordon the whole time.

“So tell me about your travels, boys?” Jörg asked.

Tom and Bill shared a look, before they silently agreed that Tom had better do the talking. And the next half hour, he delivered the censored version of their experiences on the road and the different people they had met. Bill added an anecdote here and there, but he let Tom decide how much he wanted to reveal.

When their meal was over, the four males got on their feet after the bill had been paid fifty/fifty by the parents.

“I love that patio,” Tom sighed and pointed towards the table ensemble outside.

“We have a swimming pool,” Gordon said with a smile, “If you’d like, Tom, we can turn parts of the terrace into an open winter garden.”

Tom looked at him with an intrigued smile. “I’d like that, dad. Sounds cool. I don’t mind getting dirty nails.” 

Bill smiled at them. He was really happy for Tom that he’d found his dad and that the chemistry between them was so great. He was going to miss Tom, but knowing he would be living a few minutes from him was soothing. 

Jörg put an arm around Bill’s shoulder and led his son to his car. Gordon did the same, leading Tom to his car. 

The drive towards home happened quickly enough now that rush hour was over. Tom got out of Gordon’s car and followed Bill into his home. Slowly, they went upstairs to fetch Tom’s stuff. Sending a longing look towards the bed, Tom cocked his head and looked at Bill.

“I’ll be back in a few days.”

“There’ll be school days.”

“There’ll be every day, Bill,” Tom corrected his boyfriend. “I’ll see you every day. In fact, dad was able to point out our house from your drive way.”

“Yeah?” Bill asked with a smile.

“Yeah. I live just down the end of the road, Bill,” Tom said.

Bill followed Tom downstairs again. Outside they went down to the pavement and Bill saw that Tom’s dad had already driven home.

“You’re going to walk?”

Tom nodded. “Yeah. I told him I’d like to walk home.”

Something about his tone made Bill uneasy, but he didn’t say anything.

“Bye,” Tom said and stepped forward and gave Bill a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Bye. And goodnight,” Bill added and stuck his hands in his pockets. Tom turned and began to walk down the pavement. Bill kept standing there and watched him, making sure he did in fact do as he said he would. Eventually, Tom had reached his dad’s address. Watching keenly, Bill saw him walk up the driveway where after he entered his new home. Then Bill sighed in relief.

Bill smiled and bit his lip. Languidly, he went back inside the house and went up to his room. Suddenly, his phone started ringing and frantically, he went searching for the gadget in his backpack. In the nick of time, he found it and pushed the call button.

“Yeah?” he asked breathlessly and pushed some hair out of his eyes.

 _“Hey, honey. Did you miss me?”_ he heard Tom’s voice in the receiving end.

“Yes. I did,” Bill responded.

_“Goodnight and thanks for everything.”_

“You’re welcome,” Bill said.

_“I miss you, too, you know.”_

“Sap,” Bill teased him.

_“You have to teach me how to text.”_

Bill snorted. “I have no idea how to text.”

_“I’ll teach you then, however, it’s going to be difficult on this old thing. It’s antique.”_

“It’s not a cell phone?”

_“Man, I don’t even think cell phones were in the dictionary when this old thing was invented!”_

_“Two minutes, Tom,”_ Bill heard someone say in the background.

_“Ooooh, Phone curfew! Did you hear that, Bill?”_

“Yeah. Nice,” Bill smiled. “Who was that?”

_“Natalie. Dad’s girlfriend.”_

“She nice?”

_“She’s really nice. I even have a baby brother! He’s only two years old.”_

“Wow,” Bill said with a choke. “That’s… well that’s incredible!”

_“It is.”_

Bill could tell from the tone of his voice that his boyfriend was moved.

“Well,” Bill said.

_“Yeah. Gotta go. I’ll come by tomorrow...”_

“Or I could come by your place. You could show me around?” Bill suggested.

_“Sure. Come by early. I miss you.”_

“Yeah, me, too.” Bill went to his bed and lay down on his back. Closing his eyes, Tom’s sweet voice took him to a good place.

 _“I miss you, Bill,”_ Tom said again. 

“It’s morning soon,” Bill said and felt keenly it wasn’t soon enough. It was going to be strange not sleeping next to Tom tonight.

 _“Time’s up, Tom!_ ” 

_“Okay, Natalie,”_ Bill heard Tom say. _“Gotta go.”_

“Of course. Goodnight, Tom.”

 _“Goodnight, honey,”_ Tom whispered and added a kissing sound before he disconnected.

}}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ O }}¤{{ 

Tom hung up and touched the ivory coloured handle now resting on its cradle. Turning, he looked up. This house wasn’t as impressive as Bill’s, but still the staircase to the first floor was charming and old. Smiling with elation, Tom chuckled and rushed forward taking two steps at the time.

He’d been through so much shit lately. Had someone told him that within a fortnight he’d be living with his dad, getting a sibling and a stepmom who _gave_ a fuck about him, agreed to going back to school, _and_ getting himself the sweetest boyfriend imaginable, he’d have laughed in their face. But the fact was that he was living in his dad’s house. A father and stepmom who wouldn’t beat him, belittle him, or treat him like a nuisance. Tom hoped he would be able to cope with all the kindness. It was difficult to remember that these people wouldn’t double cross him or take advantage of him.

Darting a look at his trusted back pack, Tom slowly got up and emptied every pocket. Then he grabbed his knife and cut the bag into threads. There would be no more running away. This was truly the end of the journey for Tom. A new beginning and a fresh start that couldn’t get much brighter than this.

Das Ende 


End file.
